In A Distant Past
by Eraman
Summary: In 1988 a new museum open in New York and in it there's a drawing. When the guide is telling her group about it an old man cuts in and tells the real story behind the boys in that picture. The boys that sailed with the RMS Titanic on her first and last voyage.
1. Introduction

Introduction

It was at the newly opened museum for the Titanic in New York in 1988 that this story starts getting told. It had been open for just two days and today the guide was showing around a big crowd, talking about various objects they had found, like pieces of china, pieces of the wreck and about pictures of the ship.

"And this", she said as she moved the group down to one of the treasures of the collection. "Is a drawing that was found in the safe in a room in first class that we believed belonged to one of the many lords that travelled with the RMS Titanic. It is showing three young men looking at the sea. One of them is rather small and is looking at the sea and to his right stands a taller young man with his arm around the first's shoulders and he is looking to his left, towards the horizon. The third young man is having his back to the sea as he leans on the railing. He is looking over his shoulder at the sea with a soft smile on his face. But we don't know what they were doing there, where the ship was or who the artist is. And we also have no idea of where the ship is it this point because the young men on this drawing are from third class but they are on the boat deck which was reserved for second and first class only. So we think that these three were workers looking at the sea as the ship is still lying at port and-"

"That's wrong", a voice said and the guide looked up. The crowd parted and let an old man, dressed in a sharp suit slowly walk up to her. He had to be at least 80 years old but still walked as if he wasn't a day over 50.

"Excuse me", the guide said.

"That's wrong", the man said again. "The ship is about two hours away from Queenstown and the three of them were third class boys that snuck onto the deck to watch the ocean."

"How do you know this sir?" the guide asked and a few experts came closer. They had been looking at the collection and heard the words.

"And the first one is actually the only one watching the ocean", the man continued as if he didn't hear her. "The one with his back to the view isn't watching the water over his shoulder. He is watching the first one, smiling at him for reasons I think you know."

"You mean he is gay?" the woman asked.

"And the third one is watching the second to see what he is doing, what plans he has for his little friend and is trying to scare him off by glaring at him."

"How do you know this", the woman asked again and the tour group watched him curiously, as did the experts that had been giving the guide the story about this. The man smiled.

"Because", he said. "I drew that picture."

The crowd gasped and the guide stared at him and the experts and the head of the museum hurried up to the man and motioned for him to come with them.

"Why", he asked.

"We must discuss this in private sir", the head said.

"No we don't", the man said. "My drawing is sitting on that wall and I want everyone to hear this story." He pointed at the drawing.

"Well let's sit down then", the head said and motioned for a bench.

"Take a seat if you like I can stand", the man said and smirked. "I'm not dead yet."

A few people folded up those chairs they got at the entrance if they needed to sit for a long talk. The man was the only one standing.

"Those three boys, measured by today since they counted as men back then, how I miss them", he said.

"Where are they now", a girl asked.

"Oh they are all gone now", the man said and smiled softly. "Well let me tell you the story then." He looked at the picture. "It was April 11 1912 and the ship was lying in Queenstown. I was a first class boy, son of a lord. I still remember it as if it was yesterday. My family and I was to go to America that day but everyone got sick but me so I had to go alone. I got out of my car and looked up and there she laid… the RMS Titanic."

* * *

**Tada! My newest story ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

Part 1

Titanic. The biggest and fastest and safest ship in history. The experts said she was unsinkable and for the moment she was about to "set sail". It was 1.25 pm on April 11 and the big ship was about to leave Queenstown for her maiden voyage. The destination for her voyage was New York City and aboard she had a lot of people with big dreams.

We will not spend that much time with the people in first or second class for a start. Our attention will be on two people from third class. Two friends that were nothing alike in appearance and a lot different in personality.

One of them was a rather tall guy with a muscular body. He has brown hair, with a few blonde streaks here and there and he had green eyes. He had this air around him that made people move out of the way to let him through or just did what he asked them to, he had the air of a leader around him.

His companion was not like that at all. He was really small, with dark brown hair and really dark eyes. He was shy and timid and would disappear in a crowd easily. People just pushed past him or shoved him aside like he was nothing… maybe that's why the bigger of the two made sure to keep an eye on the smaller one as they ran to make the ship.

They were late, the big guy's fault because he overslept. They had paid £5 for their tickets and they had worked hard to earn that money. Well actually they paid £5 for one ticket and won the other one in a betting game. The smaller of the two had told his best friend to go to America to get a better future there in the military or fire department or police department. The bigger of the two didn't want to go alone but when his little buddy gave him those looks all the time he gave in. It wasn't that they wanted to part and maybe destiny saw that they didn't have to which is why they won that last ticket. And that the last ticket was for the same room as the one they bought.

"Hunter!" the smaller one called as they ran, he nearly fell. "Hunter wait up!"

"Come on Thad", Hunter said when he could finally see the boarding place. He grabbed Thad's hand and pulled him along and they made it just in time.

"You two were lucky", the guy that took their tickets said. "We were just about to close up."

"Thanks", Hunter said and they got their tickets and room numbers back. They hurried into the ship and started to look around for their room. Well Hunter did, Thad was trying to keep up with him but in the big crowd it wasn't easy. Thad was pushed and shoved one here and one there and at one point he dropped his sketchpad. Oh right I forgot to tell you, Thad is an artist. He got his pad up again and looked around. Hunter was about to disappear around the corner.

"Hunter wait for me", Thad called and started to push his way through the crowd. Well trying to. "Hunter!"

Hunter heard his name being called and turned around.

"Thad!" he exclaimed and started to walk back the way he came and everyone just moved out of his way. Soon he was by Thad's side again. "Are you okay? You didn't get hurt did you?"

Thad smiled up at him.

"I didn't get hurt", he said and Hunter grabbed his hand.

"Come on then and I promise I won't let go of your hand ever again", Hunter said and Thad smiled as he was being dragged through the hallway, but this time people moved aside for them. Having Hunter in his life was one of the best things to ever happen to him. As they hurried down the hall they felt it… they felt the ship moving. They were on their way.

* * *

**TBC sorry for shortness but I promise the chapters will be longer**

**Tori - Thank you for your constant support :)**

**Kristal - I will not follow the movie, sorry.**

**Guest - Aw thank you :D**


	3. Chapter 2

Part 2

They soon found their room, room 213 in third class. Thad was about to knock but Hunter just walked right in and since he was holding on to Thad so did he. The room was empty anyway so it didn't do anything. Hunter let go of Thad's hand and looked around the room.

"I think I'll like it here", he said and flopped down on a bed. "What do you think?"

When he didn't get an answer he looked up and had to smile. Thad was sitting on the bed, knees pulled up and his sketchpad out and he was drawing like crazy, whatever it was he didn't show Hunter. Thad never really did because he thought that all of his drawings were just crap, but Hunter knew it wasn't so. He really liked those drawings. Hunter smiled fondly at the smaller boy because he knew that he was now stuck in his own little world and wouldn't come out until he was ready… or if someone hit him.

Hunter lied down again but then the door opened and in came a tall young man, as tall as Hunter but not as muscular. He had brown hair and green eyes and he looked at Hunter and Thad in confusion.

"None of you are Blaine Anderson", he said and Hunter smiled. Blaine was the one they won that ticket from.

"Nope", he said and grinned. He sat up first and then got to his feet and held his hand out. "Hunter Carpenter. Looks like we're roommates."

"Sebastian Smith", the guy said and they shook hands. Sebastian then turned and looked at Thad. "And who's the little guy?"

"That's Thad Coleman", Hunter said and smiled fondly. "Don't bother trying to contact with him, right now he's in his own little world."

"Is he a lunatic or something", Sebastian asked nervously and took a step back.

"No he's just an artist and he is completely harmless."

Sebastian sighed in relief.

"Good", he said. "I was afraid he was a loony that just looks hot to lure in potential victims. Now I might actually have a shot at it."

Hunter felt like growling at that. Little did he know he actually did. Sebastian looked at him and smirked.

"Oh but he's taken isn't he", he teased.

"No", Hunter said. "He's not taken."

"Huh so then you don't mind me trying to get to _know _him?"

"Don't you dare."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so", Hunter said sharply and sat down on the bed beside Thad, knocking their knees together as he did so.

"Huh what who", Thad asked when he felt Hunter's knees hit his and he looked up. Hunter chuckled at his confused look. "Oh hi sorry I was just drawing… um I'm Thad and you are?"

"Sebastian Smith", Sebastian said and shook Thad's hand. "So you're a painter?"

"Y-yeah I try", Thad stuttered when Sebastian let go of his hand. "I-I'm not that good."

Hunter moved closer to Thad because Thad only stuttered when he was scared. But when Hunter was beside him he relaxed.

"Can I have a look Thad", he asked and Thad reluctantly handed him his sketchpad and Hunter looked at the picture. It was a beach and on the beach sat a young man looking at the ocean. He was all alone… and small and fragile looking. Hunter knew what that came from.

"Can I have a look", Sebastian suddenly asked and Thad looked up at him and nodded and then looked away, blushing. Hunter put an arm around him and pulled him close to his side as Sebastian started to look through the drawings. Some were in color and some were not. They were all landscapes or cityscapes but that Hunter guy seemed to appear in every single one of them. Except the latest one.

"These are really good", he said and Hunter smiled proudly and Thad mumbled:

"No they're not but thanks for saying so…"

"What are you talking about of course they are", Sebastian said and handed the pad back and Thad hugged it to his chest. "I wouldn't say so if it wasn't true."

"But all the art experts says they are bad…"

"Well they are just idiots who gets paid to say a whole lot of shit that means a whole lot of nothing", Sebastian said and Hunter laughed and Thad's lips twitched a little. Sebastian plopped down on the spare bed, he figured the duo opposite him wanted that bunk-bed for themselves.

"So", Sebastian said and looked at them. "What are you two planning on doing when reaching New York?"

"Um", Thad said. "I wasn't supposed to g-go. Hunter won my ticket in a betting game."

"He did?" Sebastian asked. "You didn't play against a guy named Blaine did ya?"

"I did", Hunter said and smirked. "He was shitty at it."

Sebastian snorted, yes that was Blaine for you.

"Oh well I can live without him", he said. "He was just here for me to have something pretty to look at. That sorted itself out I see because I got something prettier than Blaine."

Thad blushed and looked at his feet while Hunter… glared. Sebastian just smirked and closed his eyes. This would be a fun trip.

* * *

After another hour of just hanging around in their room Hunter suddenly got up and turned to Thad and Sebastian.

"Let's go out on the deck", he said.

"When, what, how, huh?" Thad said looking up from his sketchpad and Hunter rolled his eyes.

"He said we are going out, now", Sebastian said and got up. "And you're coming to Dauber."

Thad looked around.

"Who?" he asked and Hunter laughed and Sebastian smirked.

"You", Sebastian said and then saw how Thad's confused look turned into that of hurt. "What?"

"Calling someone a dauber means, among other things, that they are an untalented painter…"

When Hunter heard that his smile turned into a frown and he then glared daggers at Sebastian. Sebastian though only smiled and walked up Thad who was yet again looking at his drawing without looking up. Sebastian crouched in front of him.

"Hey I mean it in good fun", Sebastian said and put a hand on Thad's. Thad looked at him. "You called yourself a bad painter when we all know you are not so I'll call you Dauber so that you will know that I'm wrong… besides it's a petname."

"Petname?"

"I like you and I give everyone I like petnames."

"Oh…"

Sebastian got up.

"Come along then Dauber… Hunter", he said. Hunter rolled his eyes but got up and followed Sebastian to the door. Sebastian walked straight through but Hunter held the door open for Thad. Thad walked past him and out in the hallway.

* * *

There were a lot of people there and before they could start walking Hunter put his arm around Thad's shoulders and pulled him close. He had promised. He would never let go again. Too many times had Thad nearly been squished to death… or injury because he was so small that people just ignored him. Sebastian cocked an eyebrow at them but Hunter just smirked and walked past him, leading Thad past as well and Sebastian looked after them and then stopped dead gaping at what he saw. People _spread_ into two lines around Hunter. Usually they just walked straight ahead not caring about who they bumped into but they all made sure not to bump into Hunter. They all got out of his way. Thad looked back over his shoulder and saw Sebastian gape further down the hall.

"Aren't you coming Bas", he asked. Sebastian closed his mouth and hurried up to the pair… struggling through the crowd. Hunter smirked when Sebastian reached them, looking slightly disheveled. He didn't know why but he loved it when the other male was in trouble. But his gloating turned to annoyance when Thad got out from under his arm to help Sebastian get his clothes in order again. Sebastian smirked at Hunter above Thad's head.

"There we go", Thad said and smiled. "All handsome again."

"Thanks Dauber", Sebastian said and kissed his forehead… or he would've if Hunter didn't pull Thad to his side again and started walking. Sebastian blinked in confusion but then hurried after them. He figured he better stay close to Hunter so that he wouldn't get lost in the crowd again. They soon got to the boat deck they saw a sign that told them third class was not allowed there. Thad sighed and looked at Hunter. Hunter smiled reassuringly at Thad.

"Come", he said. "Let's go back and see if we can find something to eat." He turned them around but Sebastian wasn't having any of it.

"Wait", he said. "Let's go anyway."

"What?! Are you crazy", Hunter asked.

"Oh come on they are all having their afternoon tea by now. We got plenty of time to stroll around there."

"But what if we get caught?"

"What are they gonna do? Throw us overboard. Now come on." He took Thad's hand and pulled him out on the deck. Thad looked back at Hunter and Hunter growled before following. He decided that he liked Sebastian less and less. He was getting them into trouble and he was coming on to Hunter's little buddy and that did not go by well with Hunter. It had always just been him and Thad and Hunter didn't like it when someone tried to nestle their way into their life. Especially not boys like Sebastian that were only after one thing and would leave once they got it. He also _really _disliked the fact that Sebastian was holding Thad's hand.

* * *

Thad gaped in awe as he saw the boat deck and he ran up to the railing and looked at the water. He smiled like a kid on Christmas and looked at the water. He had never seen water as blue as this or anything so beautiful but still scary. There were only water wherever he looked… and on the horizon nothing. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Hunter and Sebastian.

They were standing side by side, watching him. Thad's smile was big and bright and his gaze were focused on Hunter. Hunter had always been there for him since they were both very young. They had grown up in the same neighborhood and while Hunter was liked and respected Thad wasn't. Thad was small, shy and awkward while Hunter was his complete opposite. If you can imagine a puppy that's been kicked too many times and then was lost in a crowd of strangers then you got Thad when he was a child. Thad was more of a lost puppy these days, when Hunter wasn't around.

Thad let his gaze roam over to Sebastian. Their eyes locked and Sebastian winked at him while smirking. Thad didn't know what to think about the other boy. He was constantly flirting with Hunter and was really kind to him, Thad that is. Was Sebastian being so nice because he knew he'd get Hunter's love if he was? Everyone loved, worshipped and respected Hunter. Everyone wanted to be him or at least be like him. Wherever the duo went it was Hunter that was the one being seen and Thad was okay with that.

He knew Hunter could do great things if he wanted to. Which was why they saved up the money for that ticket. Thad wanted Hunter to go to America because he could excel there and be just as amazing as Thad always pictured him to be. He pictured Hunter as a hero. A soldier, a police officer or a firefighter was what Hunter could be. Thad couldn't be that… he couldn't be anything.

He saw Hunter frown and realized why… the smile had dropped from his face. He hurriedly turned again and looked at the ocean. He stepped up onto the lower bar of the railing to get a better view. At once he felt Hunter move up so he was standing beside him, holding an arm around Thad, for safety's sake. Sebastian came up on Thad's other side and leaned on the railing.

"Hunter", Thad asked.

"Yeah", the taller boy said.

"Do you think that people can remember things like this forever?"

"What things", Hunter asked.

"The feel of the sun on their skin, the feeling of wind in your hair even though all of us are wearing caps… the beauty of the see… the feeling of your friend's arm around you?"

Hunter smiled and pulled Thad close.

"Yes I believe they can if they focus really hard", he said.

"Especially the touch of skin", Sebastian said and took Thad's hand in his. Thad looked at him in confusion and Sebastian smiled at him. Thad smiled back and then returned his gaze to the ocean. Hunter sent a sideway glare at Sebastian who just smirked happily before leaning on the railing and watched the ocean.

* * *

They must have been standing there for about an hour already. They just watched the ocean and talked about anything and everything. All the time Hunter had let his arm rest around Thad's shoulders and Sebastian leaned on the railing. As they stood there a young man had come to sit on one of the benches behind them. He was _very _nicely dressed so they knew he was from first class. When Thad looked over at him the young man smiled and Thad smiled back brightly. Thad turned back to look at the ocean again. He couldn't get enough of it and then he heard a chuckle from beside him.

"You're doing it again", Hunter said.

"Huh what when who how", Thad asked and looked at him. Hunter chuckled again.

"Drawing in the air, just now, you and with your hand", Hunter answered Thad's questions. Thad looked at his hand that was still moving in the air.

"Oh…" he said and Sebastian laughed. Hunter smiled and hugged him a little tighter.

"Hey you three!" an angry voice said and the three boys turned and saw two of the staff members working in the first class.

"What about us", Sebastian asked.

"You are not supposed to be here", one of the men said. "This is for first class and second class only."

"But we are the first class kind of guys", Sebastian said and smirked his most charming smile.

"Uh huh and I'm the king of England", the second man said. "Leave now or we will have to force you." Hunter stepped away from Thad's side and got in between him and the men, blocking Thad from view.

"No", he said.

"Sir I am warning you", the first man said. "Leave now or spend the rest of the time in the arrest."

"Damn it Hunter I told you not to move", a unfamiliar voice said

* * *

**TBC The changed last names will be explained soon don't worry ;)**

**Tori - I've had a stalker IRL and you are nothing like he was ;)**

**Kristal - Oh okay well that's a relief because I'm trying to make this stray as far away from the movie as possible.**


	4. Chapter 3

Part 3

The boys looked to their left. The guy from first class got up and glared at them.

"I told you three to not move until I was done drawing", he scolded.

"You know these three men mister…" one of the staff members asked, trailing off for the first class guy to state his name.

"Wes Montgomery", the guy said.

"Oh I am so sorry my lord", the second man said. "We didn't know these three were with you. Um have a nice day. Come along Howard."

The two staff members left and Hunter, Sebastian and Thad stared at the first class guy. He just smiled at them and walked up to them and held his hand out.

"Wes Montgomery", he said. "Nice to meet you."

"Hunter", Hunter said and shook Wes' hand, not yet trusting him so he didn't give him his last name.

"Sebastian", Sebastian said and shook the guy's hand, doing what Hunter did.

"Thad", Thad said and shook hands with Wes. "How did you know Hunter's name?"

"I heard you say it Thad", Wes said and smiled. Sebastian looked at the guy's notebook.

"Were you really drawing us?" he asked and Wes laughed before turning the pad around and they saw three stickmen.

"Fooled them didn't it", he said.

"Why did you help us", Hunter asked suspiciously. Wes looked at him and smiled with understanding in his eyes.

"Look I may look like I'm just another first class douche but I'm not", he said. "Just because I'm first class doesn't give me the right to treat everybody else like crap."

"So you helped us", Thad asked. "Because you are a good person?"

"And you looked like you needed it", Wes said and shrugged. "So why are you lot heading for America?"

"Well Hunter is going there to join the army or the police force or the fire department… I wasn't going until ten minutes before anchors up."

Wes turned to Sebastian.

"And you", he asked.

"I am going to be a lawyer or just a star", Sebastian said and slung his arm around Thad's shoulders. "And Thad will come with me."

"I will", Thad asked confused.

"Sure I need someone to settle my ego by drawing big portraits of me." Sebastian grinned and Thad blushed. Hunter didn't look amused. Wes seemed to notice something no one else did and he smirked.

"Say are you guys hungry", he asked and they looked at him and nodded. "Well why don't you come with me and eat like first class for once?"

"What dressed like this", Hunter asked.

"I am sure my father, brother and I will have 'first class' clothes that fit you three and besides I need some real good company on this trip. I don't like all the stuck up people I meet here in first class."

"Trust me if it's fun you want I am your man", Sebastian said and smirked but Wes held up his hand.

"I like vixen", he said. "Not wolves."

Sebastian grinned.

"I like the way you talk my lord", he said.

"Please just call me Wes, lord makes me sound so old. Hunter walk with me and you two follow." Wes then grabbed Hunter by the arm and lead him down the deck, the other two followed. Hunter looked at him in confusion and then back at Sebastian and Thad that were walking just a little bit behind.

"Don't look", Wes whispered and Hunter looked at him in confusion. "You will ruin it for Sebastian."

"That's my plan."

"Is your plan also making Thad upset?"

"What", Hunter asked and sounded almost panicked.

"It is clear to me that your little friend seems to have very strong feelings for your other friend."

"Sebastian isn't my friend… he's just a guy that shares a room with me and Thad."

"Well whatever he is to you I know he is more to Thad."

Hunter looked back over his shoulder and noticed that Sebastian was holding an arm around Thad's shoulders. Talking about something and describing it, he even flailed around with his free arm. Thad was alternating between laughter and blushing. Hunter growled darkly when he saw Sebastian's hand moving lower, towards Thad's waist. He was about to turn around when Wes grabbed his arm.

"This way", Wes said and opened a door they just walked past. Hunter got dragged with him. For being so short in comparison to Hunter Wes was very strong. Hunter had no choice but to follow and Sebastian and Thad weren't far behind. They walked a little bit more before they reached the rooms belonging to Wes and his family.

* * *

**TBC Thanks for all reviews, favs and alerts so far :D**

**Guest - Thank you I'm happy you like it :D And there will be more about what Thad thinks later on ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

Part 4

Thad gaped in awe. This was the biggest and most beautiful room he had ever seen. It was _much _bigger than the room he shared with Hunter and Sebastian. Wes smiled at the awestruck look all three of them had and his smile turned even softer when Thad got his sketchpad out and started to sketch what he was seeing. Thad was a person that thought that if he stopped looking he would forget everything. So he drew pictures so that he would always remember. Hunter watched him fondly, Sebastian curiously and Wes in amusement. Hunter and Sebastian looked around the room.

"I was supposed to stay here with my parents and brother", Wes explained. "I even got all their things sent here but they never arrived. I got a telegram stating they've all suffered from some flu and were not able to make it in time. So I'm alone in these big rooms… and I'm going crazy in here without no one to talk to. The people in first class are too stuck up for my taste."

"So you rather hang out with us", Sebastian asked. "Excuse me for saying it but I don't think you're our type of guy."

Wes snorted and handed him his wallet. Sebastian opened it and got out a picture. It was of a small boy and he looked like any boy from third class… with other boys from the same class.

"That's me", Wes said and pointed at the boy in the middle. "With my best friends since childhood. The boys in that picture are sons of my parents' servants. We called ourselves the Warblers. I was the oldest in our group of friends so they called me Big Brother Warbler. The blonde and the tiny brunette are Jeff and Nick. The boy with dark skin is David. The boy that looks like a true sweetheart is Trent. And the boy that looks like some kind of fairytale or woodland creature is Blaine."

"So why aren't the Warblers here with you", Hunter asked.

"They 'belong' to my parents", Wes said and made a face of disgust. "My parents wanted our most experienced people to go to the states with me and Jerry but… I sent them home. I rather have friends to spend time with… And I can't have my old friends so I have to make new ones."

"You mean us", Sebastian asked.

"If you want to of course. My door is always open."

"So you are just feeling lonely and want some company", Hunter asked.

"Yes and no. I am feeling lonely but I don't just want _some_ company. I want friends I can trust and that aren't spending time with me just because of my name and title… that's first class for you. Everyone's always trying to get higher up on the ladder. And how do they do that? Marry their daughters off to people higher up and richer not caring about what said daughter or son thinks."

Hunter and Sebastian shared a look. They had never thought of things like this before. They always thought life in first class was paradise.

"Anyway", Wes said. "I think that everyone should be allowed to enjoy the great food aboard the Titanic so…" he turned to the two big wardrobes. "Let's find you some stuff to wear. Thad I think you can use some of my stuff."

"Huh, what, when, how, who?"

Wes smiled, Sebastian snorted and Hunter chuckled.

"Some clothes", Hunter said. "Now, with Wes' help, you."

"Oh", Thad said and put down his sketchpad. "Sorry."

"It's okay", Wes said and put an arm around Thad's shoulders and lead him towards a door. "Seb, Hunt you can have a look in the wardrobes in here. Maybe stuff my dad and brother has suit you better."

Sebastian felt jealousy build up in him as he watched Thad and Wes walk into a room on their own. Hunter felt… protective. They didn't even know this guy. Both of them glared at the door until it closed. When it did they turned to the wardrobes.

* * *

"Well let's see what he's got in here", Hunter grumbled and opened the door and gaped. "Wow."

"Shit not even my whole house was worth as much as these clothes", Sebastian said looking at the brands of the suits. Hunter snorted.

"What kind of place did you live in then?"

"A worker's shack, you?"

"On the street…"

"So you moved from city to city or something, to get the money I mean?"

"Yeah… Thad helped. We did some jobs, he refuses to tell me exactly what he did but I have my hunches and it makes me feel guilty."

"For what?"

"For letting him let people do that to him… use his body. Thad is a sweetheart he doesn't deserve the life as a… prostitute…"

Sebastian froze and looked at his feet. He had always looked upon himself as a fair and good man, a man of courage and nerve… but against Thad Coleman… he was nothing. The boy had the world's biggest heart if he let people do that to him just so his best friend/brother would get a better life.

"You care a lot about him don't you", he asked lowly.

"Yes", Hunter said. "Thad is my everything, I'd be nothing without him and I wouldn't be here. He's my anchor. I may have gotten drunk a few times and been about to end my life or doing something stupid… but Thad always pulls me back and keeps me grounded. Once I was about to end up in this fight with a guy twice my size. The guy had been bugging Thad and had picked him up and hung him onto a hook on the wall… by his collar. Everyone was laughing and I pushed the man away. We yelled at each other and I punched him. He gripped a crowbar and came at me… then he fell to the ground with a bang."

"What happened", Sebastian asked while taking out a suit, checking it over and hanging it back in again. Hunter smiled fondly at the story he was telling.

"Thad was hung up beside a shelf with whiskey bottles", he said. "He gripped one and smacked it over the guy's head. I got him down and we ran for it."

Sebastian laughed.

"You mean to tell me", he said. "That Thad took down a guy twice your size on his own?"

"Thad's stronger and greater than he looks", Hunter mumbled and checked out the suit he'd found. "Hey Sebastian I think Wes' brother was more in your body type than mine… maybe we should switch wardrobes?"

"Okay", Sebastian said and they walked past each other. They looked in quiet for a bit before Sebastian mustered up his courage and asked:

"Would you be very mad if I asked Thad to dance with me at this party?"

Hunter who had finally found a suit stopped taking off his own shirt and stared at Sebastian. Sebastian grinned sheepishly and rubbed his neck before he sat down on a chair to remove his shoes.

"Look", he said. "I understand that you are protective over the guy but as you said, he is stronger and greater than anyone thinks. If Thad doesn't want me I'll back off but if he wants me you better stop trying to kill me with your glares."

"Look Sebastian", Hunter said as he continued to get undressed. "Thad is the only one I have and if you are planning on taking him from me you are mistaken."

"I'm not going to take him from you", Sebastian said sounding offended. "I'm sure Thad will still want his best friend around."

"We're more than that."

"Oh?"

"Thad's my little brother. I won't just let some guy we just met take him from me!"

"Even if he wants to himself?"

"Thad doesn't know what you are trying to do or what your intentions are! Haven't you noticed that he isn't always exactly aware of his surroundings?"

"I have and I find it very… endearing. Look I understand that he's an artist and a bit… cuckoo like all of them. But I wouldn't change that for the world. If I get him I want all of him, strange little quirks and all."

"You are no good for him."

"Oh please you know I would be perfect for him."

"No."

"Oh come on Hunter! Thad can't stay under your wing forever and I'm not sure he wants to! You must've noticed that he is attracted to me!"

"It's just a silly crush. It will pass. He'll find someone better."

"What a nice girl?"

"No, he doesn't want girls. I am sure there is a nice boy waiting for him."

"Yeah and he's standing right in front of you."

"There's nothing nice about you."

"Oh like you're such a saint", Sebastian spat. Hunter was about to say something when Wes and Thad reentered the room. Sebastian felt his breath hitch because Thad in one of Wes' suits... wow he looked so handsome and beautiful and cute and... just wow. Hunter had to smile too because Thad had never looked so comfortable with a stranger as he did with Wes. Maybe Thad could fall for him and not Sebastian? Wes and Thad were talking and laughing, but Thad stopped when he saw the other two only half dressed. Hunter was wearing a shirt and socks only. Sebastian only wore pants.

"Honestly", Thad said and rolled his eyes and walked up to Hunter. He removed the boys cap from his head and fixed his hair. "You can't even get yourselves dressed on your own."

Hunter smiled as Thad helped him with the bowtie and buttons of his shirt. Hunter got his pants on by himself but Thad helped him with the suspenders. Hunter smiled at him and Thad smiled back. Hunter kissed his forehead and Thad smiled wide before turning to Sebastian. He was struggling with the bowtie. He already wore the trousers, shirt and shoes and his hair was a mess. He gave Thad a sad puppy look and held up the bowtie. Thad chuckled and hurried up to him to help him. This brought a death glare from Hunter and a smile from Sebastian. Thad tied the bowtie and then reached up to fix Sebastian's hair.

"There", he said when he was done. "Practically perfect."

Sebastian smiled and held his arm out to Thad.

"May I escort you to the dining room good sir", he asked and Thad laughed and looked at Hunter. Hunter was about to object when he caught Wes looking at him. Hunter had _never _met a person that could intimidate him. But this little lord was doing just that. Hunter sighed and nodded. Thad beamed and took Sebastian's arm. Wes smiled.

"This way gentlemen", he said and walked out of the door. The three third classers followed. All of them nervous to meet the world of first class.

* * *

**TBC **


	6. Chapter 5

Part 5

The world of first class was exactly like the three third class boys had expected but at the same time it wasn't. The food looke amazing and smelt delicious. Everything was bright and happy and everyone was dressed so beautifully. Wes showed them to a table with five seats and the four boys sat down. Soon they noticed that they were the center of attention from lots of young ladies, older ladies and even some young and older men. Everyone was watching them. Wes sat in his chair, so straight that the other three thought he had a fire poker down his spine. They took after him and before they did any movements they checked to see what Wes was doing.

"This food look amazing", Thad said as the food got served.

"Nothing but the best for the Titanic", a deep voice said, the four young men looked up. It was the captain, Captain Edward John Smith.

"May I?" he asked and motioned for the empty chair.

"But of course Captain", Wes said and smiled.

"Thank you my lord", the Captain Smith said and sat down, he didn't notice Wes roll his eyes at the title used. "I thought you were to travel with your family."

"I was", Wes explained. "But they came down with the flu and asked me to bring some friends instead."

"Oh, so who are these fine young men?"

"Captain Smith" Wes said calmly. "May I introduce you to Hunter Clarington, Sebastian Smythe and Thad Clearwater. All of them in my own class of course."

The captain looked impressed.

"Such highborn young men I dine with tonight", he then said and chuckled. "What do you think of the ship then boys?"

"She is amazing captain", Thad said. Hunter and Sebastian were still thinking of the names Wes had just given them. They sounded… _right_ for some reason. They had no idea who Wes were making them related to though but the names seemed to impress the captain so that was good... right?

The two roommates watched as Thad started to ask Captain Smith a lot of questions and the man answered everything. Wes was just amused by it and the boys noticed he had brought that notepad with him that he had been "drawing" them in. Hunter tried to snatch it from its place on the table but Wes snatched it before he could and he gave Hunter a meaningful look. Hunter just grinned innocently and Sebastian sniggered. Wes looked at Captain Smith who was bragging about the ship with help by another man. Wes leaned in to whisper to Hunter and Sebastian while Thad talked to the man and Captain Smith.

"That's Thomas Andrews", Wes explained. "He's one of the engineers of the ship."

"And looks like he is taking a liking to Thad", Sebastian said. Now don't think he meant it like that. Andrews was just happy to be meeting someone so ecstatic as Thad. He was smiling brightly at Thad as the boy told him about the beauty of the ship and the ocean and everything. Captain Smith was smiling also, both taking a liking to this boy. Hunter smiled fondly. Thad might not see it himself, but people liked him a lot because he always seemed to find common ground with them. Captain Smith looked at his pocket watch.

"Oh", he said. "It's 6 pm already. I must get down to the ballroom and dance with some first class lady or another. Care to join us gentlemen?"

"Ballroom", Sebastian asked.

"Yes", Andrews said. "We have a ballroom where every first class member can dance waltz and listen to nice string music."

Hunter, Thad and Sebastian gave Wes a look and he chuckled.

"That's not our cup of tea sirs", he said. "We will take a stroll around the deck."

"And then go dancing third class style", Sebastian whispered in Thad's ear and Thad swatted him.

"Very well then", Captain Smith said. "It was nice meeting you."

"The same Captain", Hunter said and the Captain and Mr. Andrews left. Wes turned to his friends.

"Third class dancing", he asked and the three third class boys smirked at each other. All Wes had time to say before he was dragged off was:

"God help me."

* * *

The boys couldn't help but admit it. Wes looked insanely good in third class clothes. They were down in room 213 of third class and on the way Thad had managed to snag a bag no one was watching… the someone being about his and Wes' size. Thad could get the spare clothes and Wes could get a disguise.

"I must say my lord", Sebastian teased, now dressed in his normal clothes. "That you clean up quite nicely."

"Thanks", Wes said and winked at him, fixing his cap slightly.

"Just don't stand so… straight", Thad said as he helped Hunter get into his shirt, it had gotten tangled and Thad wanted to make sure they got to dance before it was too late.

"What", Wes asked.

"Your back is straight as a fire poker", Sebastian said. "Slouch a little. You're third class remember! You've worked all your life so far and it should show on your back!"

"You aren't slouching Smythe", Wes shot back.

"Smith", Sebastian corrected.

"No", Wes said with a smile. "Smythe." He then turned to Thad. "I shall try to be less… straight." No pun intended I swear!

"Good", Thad said and then smiled at Hunter. "There all handsome again let's go."

Hunter took Thad's hand and lead the group towards the direction of third class music and soon they found the party. There were lots of laughter and drinking going on. Wes smiled fondly and Sebastian, Hunter and Thad dove straight into the dancing and Wes asked a sweet looking Spanish girl to dance with him and she agreed.

* * *

Hunter gritted his teeth. Sebastian was dancing with Thad and Thad was enjoying it. Hunter had tried to cut in to dance with Thad because they always danced together, mostly to calm Hunter's worry. He was afraid that if he let Thad stray too far away in places like this something would happen to him… something bad and Sebastian was something bad. He just needed a way to get Thad away from Sebastian.

"Stop looking so miserable", a voice said in his ear and he jumped and turned. Wes was smiling at him.

"Piss off Montgomery", Hunter said.

Wes huffed.

"How rude", he said and then grinned. "Oi Thad can you give me a hand here?"

Thad grinned and hurried up to him and the two shorter boys disappeared in the crowd.

"Hey!" Sebastian objected. "That rich little rat just stole my date!"

Hunter glared at him.

"Oh stop it Hunter", Sebastian said. "I love Thad, I really do and he seems to enjoy my company. He said it was nice to dance with me and that I'm a really sweet person. He also said I'm perfect for him."

"What?!" Hunter yelled.

"That's what he said", Sebastian said and looked sour.

"Excuse me?"

"He said that: 'Sebastian it's fun to dance with you and you are sweet, very sweet to me and I appreciate that. I'm sure he'll love you. You'll be perfect for him'."

"Perfect for who", Hunter asked and Sebastian shrugged. That's when they heard a guitar starting playing and everyone turned to watch a table. On this table stood Thad and he looked nervous. Wes got up to stand beside him, guitar around his neck and Wes started singing:

**In a neat little town they call Belfast, apprentice to trade I was bound.  
And many an hour of sweet happiness I spent in that neat little town.  
But bad misfortune came o'er me, and caused me to stray from the land  
Far away from my friends and relations. They follow the black velvet band.**

The people around them cheered and sang along with him.

**Her eyes, they shone like the diamonds.**  
**You'd think she was queen of the land,**  
**And her hair hung over her shoulders,**  
**Tied up with a black velvet band.**

Wes winked at Thad and Thad sighed before he took over the singing.

**Thad: Well, I went out strolling one evening, not meaning to go very far,****  
When I met with a frolicksome damsel. She was selling her trade in the bar.  
A watch she took from a customer, and slipped it right into my hand.  
Then the law came and put me in prison.  
Bad luck to her black velvet band!**

Hunter and Sebastian stared. They didn't know Thad could sing! And he sang really well and everyone seemed to enjoy it. The dancing continued.

**Her eyes, they shone like the diamonds.**  
**You'd think she was queen of the land,**  
**And her hair hung over her shoulders,**  
**Tied up with a black velvet band.**

**Next morning, before judge and jury, for trial I had to appear.**  
**And the judge, he said "my young fellow, the case against you is quite clear.**  
**And seven long years is your sentence. You're going to Van Diemen's Land,**  
**Far away from your friends and relations. They follow the black velvet band."**

**Her eyes, they shone like the diamonds.**  
**You'd think she was queen of the land,**  
**And her hair hung over her shoulders,**  
**Tied up with a black velvet band.**

Sebastian and Hunter both got dragged out on the dance floor and when partners were to be switched… they ended up together. Thad's grin was wide as he sang and Wes looked amused. Hunter and Sebastian… wasn't as happy and they got less happy when no one wanted to switch partners with either of them. Thad looked like a kid on Christmas and the duo understood what was going on.

**Now, come all ye jolly young fellows, I'll have you take warning by me.**  
**And whenever you're out on the liquor, my lads, beware of the pretty colleens.**  
**For they'll fill you with whiskey and porter, til you are not able to stand.**  
**And the very next thing that you know, my lads, you've landed in Van Diemen's**  
**Land.**

**Her eyes, they shone like the diamonds.**  
**You'd think she was queen of the land,**  
**And her hair hung over her shoulders,**  
**Tied up with a black velvet band**

Thad thought they were both were in love with each other and their dear new upper class friend was having a hilarious time watching them!

"Montgomery must die", both boys growled as they stopped dancing and Thad and Wes returned to them. Thad hugged Hunter tightly and Hunter hugged him back, his scowl leaving his face. Thad then hugged Sebastian before turning to Wes.

"Come Wes let's give these two lovebirds some privacy and go on a stroll on the boat deck!" Thad then said and gripped Wes' hand and pulled him out of the room.

"WHAT?!" Hunter and Sebastian shouted but Thad didn't hear them and Wes just laughed. Hunter and Sebastian looked at each other and shuddered. Now what would they do?

* * *

**TBC **


	7. Chapter 6

Part 6

Wes and Thad were walking along the boat deck, dressed in first class clothes again. It was a bit chilly and steam came from their mouths as they talked. Thad was at the start of the stroll smiling brightly, but that smile soon slid off.

"What will I do now", he asked. Wes looked at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Hunter is going to go with Sebastian now and he won't need me around anymore… and he won't want me around anymore. By getting the two of them together I pushed myself out of their lives…"

"Oh no, no, no", Wes said and pulled Thad into a hug. "They will not push you out. Both of them love you too much to do that."

Thad rested his head on Wes' shoulder. They were now out on the part of the deck that didn't have a roof. Thad shuddered.

"Brr it's getting cold", he said.

"We're at the northern parts of the Atlantic", Wes explained calmly. "But you know… I think you've gotten things a bit backwards my friend."

"What do you mean?" Thad asked curiously.

"About Hunter and Sebastian."

"You mean they won't leave me?" Thad asked with big eyes and Wes laughed.

"Defiantly not", he said. "But that is not what I was talking about."

"What was it then", Thad asked and Wes smiled at him and turned him around. Sebastian was hurrying towards them. He glared at Wes.

"That wasn't funny", he said.

"It wasn't my idea", Wes said and let go of Thad. "Why don't you tell Thad why you are so upset about it? Ah Hunter a minute of your time?" Wes then hurried up to Hunter and dragged him away. Against Hunter's wild protests. Sebastian stared after them in confusion and then turned to Thad who looked even more confused than him. Sebastian smiled and put his arm around Thad's shoulders and started to lead him down the deck. Thad looked up at him curiously.

"It wasn't very nice of you to force me to dance with Hunter Dauber", Sebastian said and Thad blushed at the petname. "Why did you do it?"

"Because you are in love with each other", Thad mumbled. Sebastian stared at him and then started doing gagging noises and almost looked as if he was about to get sick. Thad stared at him in confusion. Sebastian even fake died and plopped down on the deck and closed his eyes. Thad kneeled beside him and poked his face. Sebastian opened an eye.

"Was that response clear to you", he asked.

"Have you been having too much to drink", Thad asked. "Is that what you are saying?"

Sebastian sighed and sat up.

"No", he said.

"Then what is it?"

"Dauber you are so stupid!"

Sebastian felt ashamed at once when he saw the hurt look on Thad's face. He saw tears behind those dark eyes and he noticed how crushed he looked. Thad looked away from him before getting up and running away. Sebastian stared after him.

"Thad wait!" he yelled and ran after him. Thad was small but he was fast and Sebastian had a hard time catching up to him and when he did he had to grab him around the middle to stop him. Thad just turned around in his arms and sobbed into Sebastian's chest.

He wanted to be mad at the taller boy but he couldn't because his head was saying one thing and his heart another. He had loved Sebastian ever since he laid eyes on him but he was sure that Sebastian was in love with Hunter and vice versa. He was sure that someone like him, someone so small that people didn't even see him would never be loved by someone as amazing and out there as Sebastian Smith.

Sebastian and Hunter were both everything that Thad wasn't and people adored and loved them. Thad adored and loved them too but he would never be good enough for them or anyone. Thad was one of those people that only caused trouble and worries for others. A person no one could really love.

He was holding Hunter back, that's why Hunter was to go alone to America and forget about him, Thad that is, completely. He would be so much better off without Thad in his life to pull him down. Sebastian also needed him to disappear so that he could focus on him and Hunter without Thad getting in the way. Thad was only causing trouble for both of them. He had seen the glares they sent each other whenever he spoke to either one of them. They didn't think he saw them but he did, he noticed Hunter tense up angrily whenever Thad dared to talk to Hunter's Sebastian. He pushed himself out of Sebastian's arms and ran to the front of the ship. He didn't stop until he hit the railing.

* * *

He just stood there for a bit, watching the water rush by below him. It was so dark and looked so cold. Like he was feeling right now. He felt so cold, because he was finally seeing the truth. There was no warmth left on this ship. The warmth he'd gotten from Hunter… from Sebastian it was all over now because they'd found each other and could share each other's warmth.

Thad had nothing to give either of them. He was dirty and used, he would only cause them pain. Because he was sick and badly so. He had been to see the doctor and they said he had some disease that was slowly killing him. When he asked what Thad did for a living Thad had to tell him the truth… that he had been a prostitute and that caused the doctor to throw him out. There was no help for him… no chance.

He should just end it all. Yes… he really should… before he died of disease. That's another reason he didn't want to go with Hunter. Hunter would go to America and when Thad would write him but keep his disease hidden and then tell him… when he was dying so that there was no way Hunter would have to see him die. Hunter didn't deserve to see him die… no one did and he was already dying… he should end it all… yes he should. He stepped onto the lowest bar. He threw one leg over the bars and looked at the dark waters again, tears trailing slowly down his cheeks.

"NO!" a voice shouted and he felt himself pulled away from there and he landed hard on his back and his savior was on top of him. Thad stared up at Sebastian in confusion.

"Sebastian", he asked. "What-"

"Thad what the hell were you doing?! You could've died!" Sebastian yelled and Thad saw the horror in his eyes and on his face. "Never _ever _do that again! What were you thinking?! How could you just try to leave Hunter like that?! Leave _me _like that just after I found you?!"

"What", Thad asked confused.

"I just fucking found you and I don't want to lose you!" Sebastian yelled and pulled Thad onto his lap hugging him tight. "What the hell where you thinking?! How can you want to leave Hunter and _me _behind? Why the hell did you try to kill yourself Thad? Don't you love me… don't you love Hunter anymore? He loves you! I fucking love you!"

Thad blinked at Sebastian.

"You… you love me", he asked confused.

"Yes! Since the first time I saw you! Why do you think I want to spend time with you all the time?!"

"B… because you love Hunter and want to make him happy by spending time with me, his best friend?" Thad asked confused.

"I don't love Hunter!" Sebastian groaned in frustration and got up.

"You don't? Then who do you-"

Thad got cut off by Sebastian pulling him up and kissing him. His eyes widened in shock and even before he knew what was going on, he was kissing Sebastian back. When he realized that he made a little squeak… but continued to kiss him… and that's when that horrible and haunting sound was heard nearby them:

"Iceberg, right ahead!"

* * *

**TBC *whistles innocently***

**Guest - Thank you :D**


	8. Chapter 7

Part 7

It was 23:39 or 11:39 pm. Lookouts Frederick Fleet and Reginald Lee where up in the crow's nest scouting ahead. Fleet was scouting the sea in front of the Titanic when he saw it, an iceberg. He rang the lookout bell three times and telephoned the bridge to inform Sixth Officer James Moody about what he was seeing. Moody was manning the bridge with Second Officer Charles Lightoller and First Officer William Murdoch.

"Is there anyone there?" Fleet asked trying to sound calm.

"Yes, what do you see?" Moody replied.

"Iceberg, right ahead!"

After thanking Fleet, Moody relayed the message to Murdoch, who ordered Quartermaster Robert Hichens to change the ship's course. While this was going on Thad and Sebastian looked up and saw the iceberg. They were heading straight for it! But then the Titanic changed her course. The boys thought they'd missed the iceberg but then Titanic shook as she stroke the iceberg with a glancing blow. An underwater spur of ice scraped along the starboard side of the ship for about seven seconds; chunks of ice dislodged from upper parts of the berg fell onto her forward decks. Sebastian pushed Thad and himself out of the way and covered the smaller boy with his own body. Thad held his hand tightly, horrified.

"Don't let go", he begged as ice rained down nearby them and some smaller pieces on them.

"I will never let you go again", Sebastian said and held Thad's hand tightly. After a little bit the ice-rain stopped and Sebastian looked up.

"You two okay?" Fleet called down to them and Sebastian looked up.

"Yes", he called and helped Thad up, not letting go of his hand. "No worries!"

Fleet nodded. Staff from first class ran up to the two boys so he knew they were safe.

* * *

"Will you cut it out", Sebastian said as he and Thad was pushed into the office of the law enforcement onboard. He noticed Hunter and Wes being there too. Wes looking very annoyed. Sebastian was still holding Thad's hand, refusing to let it go and Thad was pressing into his side, worriedly. But when he saw Hunter he wanted to run to him. Sebastian sighed and let Thad's hand go and Thad found himself in Hunter's protective arms.

"This is an outrage!" Wes yelled. "I demand to know why my friends are being arrested!"

"Because they are not who they claim to be", Captain Smith said calmly.

"They are too!" Wes spat. "What do you know about that?"

"One of my staff members informed me that these three young men are not first class passengers but your servants my lord."

"They are _not _my servants they are my friends!"

"My lord I'm sorry but rules are rules. Your friends have to return to third class or stay the rest of the journey in the holding cells."

Wes was about to say something but Thad stopped him.

"Wes it's okay", he said. "We'll say you when we get to New York."

"But-"

"We promise", Sebastian cut in. "We'll be there on the dock waiting for you."

Hunter nodded and Wes sighed. But gave in.

* * *

"He did what?!" Hunter hissed and stared at Sebastian. Thad was sitting on the bed and not looking at either of them.

"I'm telling you", Sebastian whispered. "He freaked out in my arms, ran away and then tried to jump off the ship!"

Hunter cast a worried glance at Thad.

"But why", he asked.

"I don't know. But I think we really need to talk to him…"

Hunter nodded and both boys walked over to the bed where Thad was sitting and sat on either side of him. Thad was staring out into thin air, his hand moving. He was drawing in the air again. Sebastian took that hand and Thad stared at him with big eyes. Hunter took Thad's other hand and Thad stared at him instead.

"Thad", Hunter said. "Care to tell me why you tried to jump overboard?"

Thad now stared at Sebastian again. Sebastian smiled gently and cupped Thad's cheek with his free hand and rubbed his thumb against the space underneath Thad's eye.

"I had to tell him", he said gently. "I know you wouldn't do it and it would only hurt both of you if you kept quiet about it. And… I want to know why you tried to jump too."

"I", Thad began but then they heard someone knock on their door and it was flung open by a man.

"Titanic is sinking and they are locking us in!" he yelled. The boys stared at each other and hurried out of the room. Thad took his sketch pad with him before they left and shoved it into Hunter's backpack. Hunter had managed to snatch that.

When they got out in the hallway they were met by utter chaos. People were screaming and running towards the stairs. Children were crying. Women and men were crying and there were lots of pushing and yelling.

"Out of my way kid", a man yelled and shoved Thad aside roughly.

"Hey!" Hunter objected before turning but Sebastian had already helped Thad up. "Thad you okay?"

Thad nodded.

"Let's get out of here", Sebastian said and they followed the stream of people that was heading for the staircase. When they got there they saw that the workers had locked the gates that lead to first class. They were all locked in!

"People!" a officer of the crew yelled. "People calm down there's no need to worry. When the first class and second class passengers have been evacuated it will be your turn.

"All of them?!" a man yelled. "How about our women?!"

"And our children!" a woman yelled.

"Okay", the officer yelled. "The women with children can go up on the deck but the rest of you have to stay here. Open the gate."

The workers did and surprisingly the women that had children with them were brought forward so that they could get out safely. Some men tried to follow but was held back by others. The yelling started up again when the gates were ordered close when there were still children and women inside and a woman beside the trio gripped Thad's shoulder.

"I have a son here", she yelled and started to drag him towards the gate. "Are you just going to let him die?!"

"Let go of him!" Hunter yelled and pushed the woman off. "He's not your son! You are just trying to save your own skin!"

"And your friend's as well", the woman yelled.

"I don't want to go with you", Thad said and pressed close to Hunter and Sebastian.

"Fine drown then!" the woman yelled. "We are all gonna drown!"

"Let's go", Sebastian said and grabbed Hunter by the arm and pulled him and Thad back. Away from the gate.

* * *

The trio was sitting in the bar in the room where they had dance and just had fun not that long ago. There were quite a few people in the room but the trio was huddled in a corner. Thad was sitting between the other two and bigger boys. He sighed. There must be some way for them to get out. Some way for them to make it off this ship alive. Who was he kidding… there was no way for him to get off this boat… and no reason either.

He was fine now but soon enough he wouldn't be. The doctor said the progress of this disease was slow at first and could be hindered by the right treatment… but Thad hadn't gotten any treatment at all. Hunter was holding his hand and squeezed it every now and then. Sebastian was holding his arm around Thad's waist securely. Thad smiled when he thought back to that kiss. He rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder and he felt Sebastian smile.

"This might be a bad time for it", Hunter said with a sigh. "But Thad can you please tell us why you tried to jump overboard?"

Thad felt Sebastian tightening the grip he had around his waist and Thad sighed heavily.

"I just wanted to…" he began and sighed again. "I just wanted it over with."

"What", Sebastian asked.

"I thought", Thad began but trailed off again. If he was right he would die tonight and he didn't want Hunter to know that their quest to get that ticket for him was the reason Thad didn't get help from the doctors after he got sick. He just couldn't tell him. Thad sighed again.

"I thought", he said again. "That I was the only thing keeping the two of you from being together… I thought I was just in the way. That's what I was told by everyone but you Hunter… and now Sebastian… and Wes. I thought your lives would be better and easier without me being a hindrance."

"Thad", Hunter said and crouched in front of him so that he could look into Thad's sad eyes. "You have _never _been a hindrance to me. Buddy I love you so much. You're my little buddy… my little brother. I don't look out for you because I have to… I do it because I want to and need to. I need you to be okay so that I can live. I'm only this strong because I have you there to support me… to protect. I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either", Sebastian said and turned Thad's head so that they were locking gazes. "I _love _you. I never want to lose you because I can't live without you."

"You just met earlier today!" Hunter objected but his protests died off when Thad leaned in and kissed Sebastian softly. "WHAT?!"

Sebastian laughed and Thad blushed.

"What are you laughing at", a man that was drinking heavily spat. "We are all going to die!"

"Then I'll be happy to die with the two people I love most in the world!" Thad spat in annoyance and Sebastian grinned while Hunter looked shocked at first and then proud. He kissed Thad's forehead and then looked around the room. Everyone there was drinking heavily or just sitting around. But there was a guy there that was playing guitar softly. He looked up and sang softly:

**Drink with me to days gone by****  
Sing with me the songs we knew  
**

Hunter smiled and decided to add to the improvised lyrics. He raised the bottle he'd found on the table they were sitting on and took a swig before singing:**  
**

**Hunter: Here's to pretty girls who went to our heads.**

**Thad: Here's to witty "girls" who went to our beds.**

Hunter stared at the other boy. Thad just shrugged and that original singer smiled and all three sang:**  
**

**Here's to them and here's to you!**

Sebastian looked sad though and held Thad's hand tightly. The guitarist continued to play.

**Sebastian: Drink with me to days gone by**  
**Can it be you fear to die?**  
**Will the world remember you**  
**When you fall?**  
**Could it be your death**  
**Means nothing at all?**  
**Is your life just one more life?**

Thad pulled Sebastian into a comforting embrace and all four sang:

**Drink with me to days gone by**  
**To the life that used to be**  
**At the shrine of friendship, never say die**  
**Let the wine of friendship never run dry**  
**Here's to you and here's to me**

* * *

**TBC Okay I know the song wasn't from the era but this fanfiction ;)**


	9. Chapter 8

Part 8

"Psst", someone hissed behind Hunter, Thad and Sebastian. The trio had returned to the gates to see if they were allowed up now but they weren't. They were still locked in. Sebastian was holding one arm around Thad's waist while Hunter held Thad hands in his. Hunter looked around but then shrugged.

"Psst", someone hissed again and this time Sebastian looked around.

"PSSST!" the third his was louder and Thad turned and grinned.

"Wes!" He said and the taller boys on either side of him turned as well and their eyes landed on their friend from first class. He was dressed in what looked like a server's uniform. He smiled gently.

"Wes", Hunter whispered. "What are you doing here?! _How_ did you get here?!"

"No one locks my friends in and leave them to die", Wes growled.

"That still doesn't explain how you got here", Sebastian said. Wes looked around and nodded down the hall before hurrying away. The boys looked at each other before they followed him. Thad ran up to Wes' side and noticed that their friend looked really dirty.

"Wes why do you look like you've been working in a mine", he asked curiously. Wes just smiled and dragged Thad into a small spare area in the corridor and kicked at the bars in front of the air duct. Sebastian, Hunter and Thad stared at him and the whole. Wes looked at them and then measured the hole with his hands and then measured Hunter and Sebastian's shoulders.

"It might be tight", he said. "But I'm sure you can handle it boys."

"You want us to get in there", Hunter asked. "And climb all the way to the deck?!"

"No", Wes said happily. "Just to second class."

"Are you crazy", Sebastian asked as Wes crawled into the air duct.

"No", Wes called back. "I just want my friends and I to be together. Come on boys."

Hunter and Sebastian stared at each other, Wes couldn't be serious could he? Why the heck did he climb down to help three people he barely knew to get out from what would be their tomb? Wes was so strange. But they both felt that they were happy he at least tried to help them. But… both boys had accepted that they would not get off this ship alive. Third class was going to be evacuated last and by then the ship would most likely be sinking too fast. They knew they were dying. They had accepted it. But then both of them were shocked out of their stupor as Thad crawled into the air duct, Hunter's backpack with him. Thad was wearing it on his stomach instead and started to climb up after Wes. His boyfriend and best friend stared after him. They had no idea of what to think.

"Are you two coming", Thad's voice echoed down to them and Hunter nodded. He looked around and patted Sebastian's back to tell the other boy to get into the vent. Sebastian crawled inside and started to climb up. Hunter waited a bit before following as well.

* * *

The climb had been very draining and the boys all had to stay and pant a bit as they got up to second class. They were all leaning against the wall by the vent and sat there in silence. But then they heard it… music.

"Who's playing", Sebastian panted.

"It's the Titanic's orchestra", Wes explained. "They want to try to keep everyone calm… they all know they won't get off this ship in the life boats."

"Why", Thad asked and Wes sighed heavily.

"Because they are sending the boats off almost empty", he said sadly. "And there isn't enough room for everyone."

"What?!" Sebastian yelled and flew up. "Are you saying there are too few life boats?!"

Wes nodded. Sebastian started to pace back and forth, looking at his feet… and looking ready to kill someone.

"Where is that Andrews guy", he growled. "I'll kill him myself."

Wes sighed.

"I heard he was seen standing in the first–class smoking room staring at a painting, "Plymouth Harbour", above the fireplace, his lifejacket lying on a nearby table. It appears that Andrews stayed in the smoking room for some time to gather his thoughts, then he continued assisting with the evacuation. I know he did because I saw him."

"So… he's feeling guilty", Thad asked.

"I guess so", Wes said and got up. "Come on… let's go up on the deck."

* * *

The scene that met them was horrifying for the three third class boys. Wes had gotten time to get a bit more used to it, he had been there to help women into the boats ever since the evacuation started. Thad, Sebastian and Hunter stared in utter horror at the chaos. It seemed as someone had let the third class people out as well because they recognized a few people from the party. But what was the most disturbing was watching a few men that had been shot… and watching the life boats deploy barley even full. Hunter pulled Thad back as a man ran past them and jumped down into one of the life boats. Other followed his example and didn't back off until the officer in charge shot a man running towards the edge. Thad stared in horror.

"If they jump they risk not only their own lives but the lives of everyone in that boat as well", an officer beside them explained and continued to help some women and children get past. The four boys sat down nearby the musicians and waited, maybe soon they'd get a chance to get on the boats.

"What are you doing when we come to New York Wes", Thad asked quietly as he rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Well", Wes said. "I was planning on finding a nice apartment somewhere where I can write my music in peace."

"What would it look like", Thad asked and Hunter handed him his sketchpad. Thad smiled at him and put a pencil to the paper.

"Well", Wes said and smiled. "When you walk in through the door the first thing you will see is the big bright living room. There will be a chandelier in the roof, crystal and big windows to let the sun in. There will be a cozy atmosphere from the furniture and in the corner a piano and on that a violin case."

"How many rooms", Thad asked.

"Well one study, one master bedroom, two bathrooms and two guest rooms and a kitchen."

"How about a big dining room where you can host parties", Sebastian said.

"Yes I totally forgot about that."

"And a library", Hunter added. "And a big balcony."

"It would be a loft apartment so that I could have somewhat of a garden on the roof. I need somewhere to sit there because I love the stars."

"And a room where you could just sit in the quiet for a bit", Thad said and the other three smiled. He was drawing real fast. Flipping pages every now and then. They sat there talking for about half an hour when suddenly…

The boys all flew up as they heard screaming and they realized… Titanic was going under. They could all see the water. Hunter noticed Andrews frantically throwing deck chairs into the ocean for passengers to use as floating devices.

"Run", Wes said as people started coming their way as well as water. "Get to the stern!"

The boys started running. Hunter and Sebastian were in front of everyone and both grabbed a hold of Thad's hands as they ran. Before they took off Hunter had managed to put Thad's notepad into his backpack and now wore the pack on his back again. Thad looked back at all the people and the water. The thing that scared him the most though was the screaming from all around him. He squeezed Hunter's hand and then Sebastian's. The ship started to tilt and then the trio realized…

"Where's Wes?!" Sebastian asked. They saw no sign of their friend and people started to catch up to them. They would never get to the stern in time to be among the last to hit the water. In this cold it was important to stay dry for as long as possible. But if they didn't get there in time…

Thad bit his lip. Hunter and Sebastian could get there much faster if they just let go of his hands. But he couldn't ask them to do it. Both of them had promised not to and would never do it. The ship started to lean even more and Thad made his decision. Sebastian and Hunter were big and strong and dressed warmly. They could survive… they could find something to cling to and as far as he knew… both could swim. Thad was a bad swimmer and not very strong so he'd never even survive the force pulling him down as the ship went down. He didn't want Hunter and Sebastian to worry about his survival… they had to worry about themselves. Therefore… Thad made his decision.

"Guys", he said and knew they could hear him. "I love you."

"Thad", Sebastian asked confused and Hunter looked back and then his heart froze. Thad let go of his hand.

"NO!" Sebastian shouted and tried to stop running but the people behind them were forcing him and Hunter on. But Thad disappeared in the crowd.

* * *

**TBC *run and hides***


	10. Chapter 9

Part 9

"NO!" Hunter screamed but there was no turning back and soon he and Sebastian were at the stern and climbing over the railing. Titanic was tipping even more. There was a loud noise as the ship broke into two pieces and Hunter grabbed hold of Sebastian's shoulder to keep him steady. Sebastian did the same and they noticed the sea surface coming closer.

"When we are almost at the water we must jump for it", Hunter yelled over the screams. Suddenly Sebastian grabbed his hand.

"Don't let go Hunter please", Sebastian begged. "I can't lose you too."

Hunter looked at Sebastian and noticed the sadness and fear in his eyes. Hunter knew he must be having the same fear in his… and sorrow. Hunter smiled the tiniest of smiles and gripped Sebastian's hand tightly.

"I promise", Hunter said and in his mind he saw Thad's smiling face. "I promise I will never let your hand go again."

Sebastian smiled back and got reminded of his conversation with Thad. In his mind he saw Thad smile at him.

"I'll never let you go again", he told Hunter and they both watched the water coming closer. Hunter noticed a man to his right. It was Andrews.

When the surface finally reached them Hunter and Sebastian jumped away from the sinking ship as good as they could. The first thing either of them could think of when they hit the water was how cold and dark it was. It was so cold and dark that they couldn't see anything. But they felt themselves being pulled further down by the force the water got when the ship sank. They fought against the pull and soon broke the surface. Both of them gasping and thanking their lifejackets.

The screams from the other passengers were even worse in the water and they noticed so many people fight to stay afloat because they had no lifejackets and couldn't swim. Hunter looked around for something they could climb onto. But he didn't see anything. But suddenly he felt Sebastian pull on his hand. He turned and saw Sebastian point at something in the dark. It was a lifeboat that was floating upside down in the water! Hunter and Sebastian started to swim towards it and they weren't the only ones. A group of men were doing the same. When they reached it they realized it was harder to get up on it than they thought. It was Hunter and Sebastian along with six other men that tried. There were already twelve men on the boat.

"Wait", a man suddenly called and they all stopped trying to climb it. "If you let us help some of you up at the time we won't risk the boat capsizing again." Everyone nodded and held still so that the men onboard could help them up one at the time. Hunter and Sebastian had to let go of each other for just a little bit so that they could get onto the boat, but when they were both safely on it they gripped each other again and held on tight.

"W-wasn't she supposed to be unsinkable", someone asked and the two boys looked at where the ship had just been and Hunter started crying his heart out.

"What's up with him", a man asked.

"H-his little brother was left on the ship", Sebastian stuttered and hugged Hunter tightly.

"I'm sorry", the man said and looked out over the sea. Sebastian almost jumped in surprise when Hunter started to sing softly and stuttering at first.

**J-Jack and Jill, w-went up the h-hill  
To fetch a pail of water, s-so… **

"What", Sebastian asked when Hunter trailed off.

"Th-Thad used to sing that song when… when he was s-sad or scared", Hunter stuttered and held on tight to Sebastian's arm. He was so cold. Sebastian was also freezing but was trying to hide it.

"C-can you s-sing all of it", he stuttered in cold. The men looked at them curiously. They all wanted the time to go by until Carpathia arrived. They had all been told she was close but they couldn't see her.

"The lifeboats aren't r-returning", a man stuttered. "I-I can see the lights of their l-lamps."

"W-why are they w-waiting", someone stuttered.

"I-if they come n-now", Hunter stuttered and all eyes were on him again. "The… the p-people i-in the w-water…"

"They can't return because the people in the water will all try to get onboard and that will overturn the lifeboats", a big man said and sighed. "They can't do anything but wait."

"B-but th-the p-people i-in the water", a young man said and looked scared. No one said anything else. They knew what he was going to ask. They also knew that the people in the life boats were waiting… for the people in the water to either calm down, pass out… or die. Sebastian buried his face in Sebastian's neck and sobbed. This wasn't supposed to happen. Hunter leaned his head on Sebastian's and sang again, determent not to stutter.

**Jack and Jill went up the hill  
To fetch a pail of water, so they say  
Their subsequent fall was inevitable  
They never stood a chance, they were written that way  
Innocent victims of their story**

**Like Romeo and Juliet  
T'was written in the stars before they even met  
That love and fate, and a touch of stupidity  
Would rob them of their hope of living happily  
The endings are often a little bit gory  
I wonder why they didn't just change their story?  
We're told we have to do as we're told but surely  
Sometimes you have to be a little bit naughty.**

His voice was thick with emotion because he thought of Thad in that moment, before the chorus. Because the chorus was just how Thad had been in life. Hunter sang:

**Just because you find that life's not fair it  
Doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bear it  
If you always take it on the chin and wear it  
Nothing will change.**

**Even if you're little, you can do a lot, you  
Mustn't let a little thing like, 'little' stop you  
If you sit around and let them get on top, you  
Might as well be saying  
You think that it's ok  
And that's not right**

"I-I know t-that song", a young man said and Hunter looked at him. "A-a boy in my n-neighborhood u-used to s-sing it."

"W-what's your name", Hunter asked.

"N-Noah P-Puckerman", the young man stuttered.

"I-I remember you", Hunter said. "Y-you always r-ran around with that stick."

"Y-yeah", Noah chuckled. "I-it was m-my sword."

"C-Can you sing the s-second verse N-Noah?"

"S-Sure", Noah said. "B-but call me P-Puck."

Puck cleared his throat and sang rather strongly:

**Cinderella, in the cellar  
Didn't have to do much as far as I can tell  
Her Godmother, was two thirds fairy  
Suddenly her lot was a lot less scary  
But what if you haven't got a fairy to fix it?  
Sometimes you have to make a little bit of mischief.**

**Hunter & Puck: Just because you find that life's not fair it  
Doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bear it  
If you always take it on the chin and wear it  
Nothing will change.**

**Even if you're little, you can do a lot, you  
Mustn't let a little thing like, 'little' stop you  
If you sit around and let them get on top, you  
Might as well be saying  
You think that it's ok  
And that's not right**

**Puck: And if it's not right  
Hunter: You have to put it right**

"Th-this is so surreal", a man that was obviously from first class said and sighed. "I thought T-Titanic couldn't s-sink."

"S-she was made of i-iron, of course she could sink", an older man from second class with a friendly air around him said as he helped a young man onto the boat. The young man had just reached them. There were still some room left on the upside down lifeboat. They couldn't turn it around, it was too heavy. The final space was soon taken when a few more swimmers arrived. Hunter counted 23 people on the boat. He sighed and sang softly:

**'Cause if you're little you can do a lot, you  
Mustn't let a little thing like, 'little' stop you  
If you sit around and let them get on top, you  
Won't change a thing!**

**Just because you find that life's not fair, it  
Doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bear it!  
If you always take it on the chin and wear it  
You might as well be saying  
You think that it's ok  
And that's not right**

**And if it's not right  
You have to put it right**

**But nobody else it gonna put it right for me  
Nobody but me is going to change my story  
Sometimes you have to be a little bit naughty…**

He sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

**TBC *run and hides***


	11. Chapter 10

Part 10

Hunter opened his eyes when he heard some angry shouts around him. He looked around and noticed that there was a man in the water that wanted to get onto the overcrowded boat.

"We can't let you up or we'll sink and all end up in the water", Puck said with sadness in his eyes.

"But please", the young man begged.

"No", a man said.

Hunter looked at Sebastian. Sebastian didn't want to watch this scene. He buried his face in Hunter's shoulder. But Hunter noticed something else. The older man next to them held his eyes closed. He shook the man slightly. But gained no response.

"Wait", he croaked when the young man was about to swim away.

"What is it", a man on the boat said.

"This guy's gone I think", Hunter said and a man felt the older man's neck and nodded sighing heavily.

"He's gone", he said.

"Well get the dead weight off the boat!" someone said and Hunter, Sebastian and another man got the dead man into the sea. Someone muttered a prayer and they helped the young man up onto the boat. He was younger than both Hunter, Puck and Sebastian and those three were youngest of them all. The young man had short brown hair and dark eyes. He was also very small.

Everyone started to huddle together to keep warm. They realized two more of them were dead so they let them drop into the sea as well. Maybe someone else would come by. The only sound they could hear were the sounds of the breathing from the men around them and their own. But there were no screams anymore, no splashing. It was too quiet and too dark.

* * *

"What are we going to do when we get to New York", Sebastian asked Hunter quietly. Hunter sighed. What was he going to do? When he had Thad he had known what he would do.

He would find the pair of them somewhere to live. He would get a job on the police force and he'd make sure Thad was okay at all times. But now he couldn't. Because Thad had disappeared. He had gone down with the Titanic. He was alone, for the first time ever in his life… he was alone. Hunter jolted a little in surprise when Sebastian hugged him tightly. Hunter realized it then.

He wasn't alone. He had Sebastian with him still. They were united through their love for Thad. They both loved him, in different ways but still. But their love for Thad united them and they had both lost him… him and Wes.

Hunter thought back of that strange little lordling they've met. He'd saved them, made them his friends, shared his world with them and gladly took part in their world. He helped Sebastian and Thad find each other. He helped them out from the place that would be their grave. He helped Sebastian and Hunter at least get a chance of survival.

"Hunter", Sebastian asked again, his voice strained. "What are we going to do when we get to New York?"

Hunter moved so that he could hold Sebastian in his arms. Sebastian's back was to his chest and Sebastian's head rested on Hunter's shoulder. Hunter was not going to let go of Sebastian, ever.

"When we get to New York", he croaked. "Will find a little apartment where we can both live."

"Near the park", Sebastian asked.

"Just beside it. It'll be bright and clean and cozy and warm. When you walk in through the door the first thing you will see is the big living room. There will be a chandelier in the roof."

"Made of crystal and big windows to let the sun in", Sebastian croaked. "There will be a cozy atmosphere from the furniture and in the corner a piano and on that a violin case."

"We'll have one study, two big bedrooms, two bathrooms and two guest rooms and a kitchen."

"How about a big dining room where we can have parties for all our friends", Sebastian said.

"Yes I totally forgot about that."

"And a library", Sebastian added.

"And a big balcony."

"It would be a loft apartment so that we could have somewhat of a garden on the roof. We need one so we can watch the stars."

"And talk to Thad and Wes because they'll be watching us from the stars."

"And a room where you could just sit in the quiet for a bit", Sebastian said. "I'll be a lawyer and you a big and brave police man."

"Together we'll bring down criminals."

"Yeah", Sebastian laughed. "And… and we'll have a little puppy."

"A small one, with big smart and friendly eyes."

"We'll name him Thad."

"Yes and a bigger dog, a protective and kind one that will always help."

"Wes."

"Yeah…"

"Those are nice dreams boys", someone said. "But that's just all they are… dreams little children make before they grow up."

Hunter sighed. Yes they were dreams, but good dreams. And the man was right. He wasn't grown up yet, but he was getting there. Hunter looked at the stars and sang softly:

**When I grow up  
I will be tall enough to reach the branches  
that I need to reach to climb the trees  
you get to climb when you're grown up.**

He fell quiet but Sebastian looked up at the stars as well and sang:

**And when I grow up  
I will be smart enough to answer all  
the questions that you need to know  
the answers to before you're grown up.**

The boat was silent again and Hunter and Sebastian both looked at the sky and sang together:

**And when I grow up  
I will eat sweets every day  
on the way to work and I  
will go to bed late every night!**

**And I will wake up  
when the sun comes up and I  
will do all the stuff I want all the time  
and I won't care 'cause I'll be all grown up!**

"Shut up", someone groaned.

"No continue", someone else said. Hunter and Sebastian looked at each other and sang together:

**When I grow up!**

**When I grow up, when I grow up  
I will be strong enough to carry all  
the heavy things you have to haul  
around with you when you're a grown-up!**

Some of the others joined in on the singing, anything to make the time move faster.

**And when I grow up, when I grow up  
I will be brave enough to fight the creatures  
that you have to fight beneath the bed  
each night to be a grown-up!**

**And when I grow up  
I will have treats every day.  
And I'll play with things that Mum pretends  
that Mum's don't think are fun.**

**And I will wake up  
when the sun comes up and I  
will spend all day just lying in the sun  
but I won't burn 'cause I'll be all grown-up!**

**When I grow up!**

Everyone stopped singing when an man slammed his hand down on the boat. Everyone looked at him. He looked older and he looked scared. He also managed to look pissed off. Hunter looked down at his lap. Maybe not everyone found comfort in singing. Thad had always done that, in singing and drawing. Hunter realized it then… He still wore the backpack. He took it off and opened it. Sebastian looked at him and Hunter pulled out Thad's sketchpad. It was okay, it wasn't even wet. Hunter felt tears sting in his eyes and he ran a hand over the front of the thing. He sniffled and looked at it while singing softly:

**And when I grow up  
I will be brave enough to fight the creatures  
that you have to fight beneath the bed  
each night to be a grown-up…**

* * *

**TBC I know the song is not time appropriate but this is fanfiction :P**


	12. Chapter 11

Part 11

"Light!" someone shouted. Hunter opened his eyes and sat up. They had all drifted off to sleep. He sat up slowly and looked around and saw that small young man pointing at a light in the distance. A light that could only come from one thing… a ship. It was not the sun. It was impossible and they could see it move closer.

"Carpathia", a man from the crew said. "It has to be her!"

"Do you think she'll see us", someone asked.

"We wait till she gets closer", the crewman said. "Then we'll light the flare…"

"What flare", Sebastian asked and the crewman dug around inside his jacket and pulled out a flare. He had been sending off rockets from Titanic's deck when she sank. He had managed to grab a flare before she sank. But as they sat there and waited they heard movement in the water.

"Hello", a voice yelled. "Can anybody hear me?"

"A lifeboat is returning", Hunter croaked and they all saw the light.

"Call for it", a young man said and the whole group started calling and soon the life boat came up to them. The man who held the flashlight sighed almost happily. It must've been because he saw this big group being safe.

"Everybody okay", he asked.

"As good as we can be", an older man said. "Go on, we're safe here. Go look for people in the water." The group watched the life boat disappear in the dark. Hearing them call for survivors. But… they heard no calls in reply. Not at first. It took them a while but soon they heard a few calls.

"They waited too long", Sebastian whispered and Hunter hugged him tightly.

"They waited too long", he echoed and closed his eyes again, too tired to stay awake.

* * *

The next time he woke up he felt someone pulling on him. He opened his eyes and looked around. Crewmen from Carpathia were carrying him aboard, wrapped up in blankets and coats.

"Sebastian", he whispered.

"He's just behind us", the strong man that carried Hunter said warmly. "Don't worry boy. You're safe now."

Hunter blacked out again.

* * *

Sebastian had been holding Hunter when Carpathia arrived. The other boy had been out cold. Someone said he was dead and that they should throw him overboard. But Sebastian had refused. So when the life boats from Carpathia came to get them off that overturned life boat Sebastian made sure he and Hunter were the last. A strong crewman held his hand out to Sebastian.

"He's gone boy", he said.

"No", Sebastian said and shook his head. "I can feel his heart beat and his breath on my neck. Please help him."

"Son-"

"Please!"

The man sighed and gently took Hunter and picked him up. He felt it, Hunter's breath and heartbeat. Another man helped Sebastian aboard the life boat and then they headed for Carpathia. Everyone who had been on that life boat felt too weak to get onto the deck of Carpathia on their own. Sebastian found a blanket wrapped around him and he noticed Hunter being lifted off the life boat.

"Sebastian", he heard him ask. Sebastian wanted to go to him but he was too weak. He reached out for him, croaking:

"Hunter, Hunter."

The crew understood they were together, but they guessed they were either friends or brothers. Everyone that was saved was getting a blanket and some food. But those that had been in the ocean got their own rooms, well shared rooms. Hunter was put in one room and Sebastian was going to be put with him but the crew realized there was no room in the room so they took him to another. Big mistake.

* * *

Hunter woke up 8 am and got fed and realized he was in a warm bed. By now Carpathia had been heading for New York for a while. Carpathia had arrived on the scene of the sinking 4:10 am the 18th of April and now it was 8 am. Sebastian and Hunter had been among the last to be rescued and it had gone smoothly. It took the crew of Carpathia less than an hour to save everyone from the boats. All 712 of them plus the 20 survivors on the boat that was upside down and Hunter was told 7 people were saved directly from the sea. Hunter wrapped the blanket tightly around him after eating and he closed his eyes to fall asleep again. That's when he realized it.

"Sebastian!" he screamed and sat up again. A crewman hurried up to him.

"Sir what is it?" he asked.

"Sebastian", Hunter said and gripped the man. "Where is he?!"

"Who?"

"T-the boy I was with", Hunter said. "Brown hair, green eyes and he was beside me on the life boat."

"Sir… everyone sitting beside you were dead", the crewman said gently.

"N-no", Hunter said in terror and let go of the man. Tears streaming down his cheeks. "No! No it can't be true! No!" Hunter started to cry hysterically and the crew man didn't know what to do. He was just a young man himself. An older crew member, a man around 50, walked over and pulled Hunter into his arms and started to try an sooth him. But Hunter kept crying, clinging to the man that smelt of sea and tobacco. Hunter cried himself to sleep again.

* * *

Sebastian was walking around among the survivors on deck, dried tear marks on his cheeks. He had been told that Hunter was dead as well. No one had been beside him when he woke up and the crew man taking care of him and the others in that room said that Sebastian was brought in alone and that would only happen if there was no one with him when he was found. Sebastian objected wildly. He had seen Hunter being taken aboard. He knew Hunter was there somewhere!

So Sebastian was looking around for him. But there were over 700 people on the boat and he couldn't find Hunter. Sebastian stumbled up to the rail, watching the waters rush by. He was alone again. He had always been alone. He had never had anyone. Blaine Anderson was just a kid wanting to go over to the states and Sebastian needed a travel companion so he gave him a ticket. Sebastian sniffled. He had been so confused when he had entered that room on Titanic and hadn't seen Blaine at all. He had seen this big guy and the smallest guy he had ever seen in his life. But as soon as he had seen Thad he had fallen for him. Sebastian had felt a warm feeling spread throughout his body and he had known right then and there that this boy… this boy was meant to be his love.

It had taken some work to get him though… and a lot of confusion. But they had gotten together… but now… now Sebastian was alone. Thad, his Thad, his love, his partner, his Thad… had let go of Sebastian and Hunter's hands so that the bigger boys would survive. Thad had let go to save them and he had gone down with that floating casket. And Wes who had fight so hard to get them off the ship had gone down with her too.

That hurt so much too. He had just known Wes for a little bit and that upper class lord had done everything in his might to get three third class boys he had only met earlier off the ship. Sebastian sniffled. He had no idea of what had happened to Wes either. The last time Sebastian had seen him or heard him was when the older boy had yelled at them to run to the stern. After he had called those words… he had been gone. Something told Sebastian that their friend from first class, their first class friend, had stayed where he was… letting others run by him. Letting others survive.

And not long after losing Wes to the crowd… they had lost Thad s well and now… now it seemed Sebastian had lost Hunter as well. Sebastian looked at the dark ocean and started to cry.

* * *

After he had cried for what felt like forever he looked around the place and saw lots of crying or sleeping people. Women, men… some children. He sighed and looked back at the ocean and then the sky. He felt so angry. All this was God's fault! God had always been out there to ruin Sebastian's life. God had never been there for him. Never. He had prayed and begged to God many times before but when life seemed to finally look brighter for Sebastian, when he had finally started to think God cared about him… God knocked him down again by killing someone he cared about. He had nothing left in the UK and now he had nothing left in this world at all. He had always put his faith in God, remember that Sebastian lived during very religious times after all. He had always turned to God for help but had never gotten it. Could it be… because there was no God? He looked up at the sky and sang:

**You have banished me  
From the land where I was born  
Here upon a foreign shore, forsaken,  
I have followed You and gone Thy way**

He turned away from the railing and started to walk among the people on the deck. Huddled together for warmth and comfort. Nothing like a disaster to get people together.

**Sebastian: Should I kneel to you?  
When I rise You strike me down**

He walked past a woman crying about her baby girl dying.

**Once again a little one you've taken  
Everywhere I turn it's darker still**

He walked to the front of the ship and stopped there. He sighed and looked at the horizon.

**What is it, Lord, that you want  
And that I am not seeing?  
What, in my innocent prayers,  
Am I failing to say?**

**Never before have I questioned  
The truth of your being  
Never once have I dared  
Never until today**

He turned his back to the ocean and looked at the people on the deck. Everyone with the same kind of grey blankets around them. He sighed and hugged the blanket closer to around his shoulders. What should he do now? He looked down at the dark waters.

**All of a tremble I stand  
On the edge of confusion  
Who is to save me  
If into the darkness I fall?**

**Now that I need more than ever  
My God to be near me  
Do you hear when I call?  
Are you there, after all?**

He looked up at the sky.

**You have to be there, you have to  
My life I have placed in Thy keep  
And without you I am drifting  
On a dark and rising sea**

**You have to be there, you have to  
Without you I drown in the deep  
Too far, too far from land  
The waters drag me down  
I reach for your hand**

He fell to his knees and looked through the bars onto the water.

**Who, when I die, will throw open  
His arms to receive me?  
Who will believe me and take me  
Into his embrace?**

**When I have gone to my rest  
Will you watch me and wake me?  
When my time comes at last  
Will you grant me your grace?**

He pushed away from the front and started to walk among the people again. He felt so little amongst all these hundreds of people.

**I am so small in this earth  
I am nothing without you  
Daring to doubt you at all  
Turns a knife in my heart**

**Little by little I'm losing my way  
In the shadows  
I am losing my hold  
And the world falls apart**

**You have to be there, you have to  
My life I have placed in Thy keep  
And without you I am drifting  
On a dark and rising sea**

**You have to be there, you have to  
Without you I drown in the deep  
Too far, too far from land  
The waters drag me down  
I reach for your hand**

**And without you I am drifting  
On a vast and rising sea  
You have to be there, you have to  
Without you I drown in the deep  
Too far, too far from land  
The waters drag me down  
I reach for your hand**

He sat down on a flight of steps and sighed.

"Why do you need his hand when you got mine", a voice suddenly asked and he looked up. A big smile broke out on his face and he flew up screaming:

* * *

**TBC *innocent whistling***


	13. Chapter 12

Part 12

"HUNTER!" Sebastian screamed and flew up and straight into Hunter's embrace. Hunter hugged him back tightly.

"I thought you were gone forever", Hunter whispered.

"I'm sorry… but it wasn't my fault", Sebastian mumbled.

"I know", Hunter said and held him. "It was the crew that got confused and all that… did… you look long?"

"Yeah… and I looked for Wes and Thad too… I haven't seen them."

They sat down on a pair of steps and sat and watched. They saw a few happy reunions and a lot of people crying. As they sat there a survivor from first class walked past them talking with a crew member.

"He was staring straight ahead, shaking all over like a leaf", he said. "Even when I spoke to him, he paid absolutely no attention. I have never seen a man so wrecked."

They disappeared but another crew member stopped by Sebastian and Hunter. He was looking disgusted. He noticed the two boys looking at him.

"Did you hear that", he asked and both boys nodded. "Can you believe the nerve of that man?!"

"What man", Hunter asked.

"Mr. Ismay!"

"Who's that?" Sebastian asked shyly.

"He's the chairman of the White Star Line", the crewman explained. "The company owning the Titanic."

"Wait… he was onboard?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah and the coward jumped into a life boat!" the crewman said. "He left women and children to die!"

"Where is he now", Hunter asked.

The man told them that after being picked up by the Carpathia, Ismay was led to the cabin belonging to the ship's doctor, Frank Mcgee. Ismay then gave Captain Rostron, Carpathia's captain, a message to send to White Star's New York office. Apparently he wrote that he:

"Deeply regret advise you Titanic sank this morning after collision with iceberg, resulting in serious loss of life. Full particulars later." Ismay wouldn't leave Dr. Mcgee's cabin for the entire journey, ate nothing solid, and was kept under the influence of opiates. Hunter growled darkly and Sebastian glared. How could that man do that? The captain of the Titanic and her engineer went down with her! A lot of people that didn't deserve to die died and Ismay escaped like a coward!

"Anyway", the crewman said and looked at them. "We will soon be reaching New York. So we need names of the survivors… so what are your names?"

"Hunter", Hunter said calmly.

"And last name?"

"Clarington", Hunter said.

"And you", the crewman asked Sebastian as he started writing on his clipboard.

"Sebastian Smythe", Sebastian hurriedly said. The crewman nodded and left. When he was gone Hunter turned to Sebastian.

"Did you also use Wes' name for us to honor him?" he asked and Sebastian nodded. Then it hit him.

"Wait", he called and the crewman turned to them.

"Yes", he asked.

"Have you found anyone named Thad Coleman or Wes Montgomery?"

The man looked through his papers.

"No, I'm sorry", he said and then walked off. Sebastian sat down beside Hunter. If that man hadn't found them… there was no hope. Thad and Wes really were gone. They sat their leaning on each other and then Sebastian looked up and gasped in awe.

"Hunter look", he said and Hunter looked up. Above them was the Statue of Liberty. Hunter looked ahead and saw New York come into view. They had made it. They had reached New York. The only question was… what do they do now?

* * *

A few months went by. Sebastian and Hunter had gotten money from the White Star Line for what they went through, it wasn't much but it was enough for them to get an apartment. They had decided to live together because they were all they had now in this strange new world. They also stayed together so that they could remember Thad together. Hunter had gotten his backpack back and in it they had found Thad's sketchpad… the drawings were all okay. They could spend evenings just looking at them and talking about them. Trying to figure out what had been going through Thad's head when he made the drawings. They saw that there were a few drawings from Titanic and both of them always hurt thinking of it.

Hunter had decided to honor Thad's dreams and had become a police officer. Sebastian was working as an intern at a law firm. The pay he got wasn't the best but he was working his way up. Just hearing that he was a survivor from the Titanic and having Sebastian argument against the whole thing the law firm got interested in him. They were each doing what Thad had wanted them to do. But they also did something once a week.

Every Sunday they would go to a certain office down by the harbor. The office had opened because so many people came and looked for lost relatives. Some of the survivors hadn't been able to give up their names so they went to the office and registered themselves and then family could find them. Every Sunday Hunter and Sebastian walked down to look for Thad. When they asked for Wes, a first class passenger, the man at the office just laughed and told them to not be ridiculous. Why would Lord Montgomery be looking for them? They decided to ask for Thad instead but so far no Thad Coleman or Thaddeus Coleman had been registered.

* * *

This Sunday they were heading for the office for the last time. They had decided that this really was the last time they were going. Their hope was running thin. As they walked to the office it started raining so they ran as fast as they could towards the office. When they got there they stopped in the foyer to dry off a bit. They were looking at their feet and suddenly heard raised voices from the counter. It wasn't unusual. It was very common actually. They heard a hand slam onto the counter. Hunter and Sebastian walked into the room. They saw a dark haired man stand in front of the counter. The man behind it was pale and shaken. He saw them and held a hand up to the man.

"No there is still not Thad or Thaddeus Coleman registered", he called. "Come back next week and maybe he will be."

"No", Hunter said and the man in front of the counter froze. "This is the last time."

"Good day", Sebastian said and they both walked out. They hadn't gotten far down the rainy street when they heard:

"Hunter! Sebastian!"

Both of them stopped walking.

"I know that voice", Hunter said and his eyes were wide. He was pale and shaking. He turned to Sebastian. Sebastian was just as pale and shook just as much as him and they both slowly turned. It felt like time stood still. They turned and saw the man from the office.

"It… it's impossible", Sebastian said.

"Hi", the young man said with a soft smile. Hunter and Sebastian took off towards him. They hugged him tightly while shouting his name loudly. Shouting…

* * *

**TBC *innocent whistling* I'm mean aren't I?**


	14. Chapter 13

Part 13

"WES!" both boys shouted as they threw their arms around the little lordling. He hugged them back just as tight. He was so happy tears were leaking down his cheeks. They pulled back after a little bit and looked between each other.

"You look great", Wes told them.

"So do you", Hunter. "It's so good to see you. You're alive!"

"And so are you", Wes said and smiled. "We'd started to give up hope after last week's questions around here."

"Wait…" Sebastian said. "You've been around here asking about us before?"

"Every Saturday", Wes said. "I couldn't come here yesterday so I went today instead. But they said there was no Sebastian Smith or Hunter Carpenter around."

"We are no longer using those names", Sebastian said and blushed.

"Then what… oh!" Wes slapped a hand to his face. "Clarington and Smythe."

"Yeah", Sebastian said and looked sheepish. "We wanted to honor your memory by taking the names you gave us." Wes smiled at the both of them gently.

"It's very nice of you", he said and Hunter and Sebastian hugged him again. "I'm so happy that you are both alive."

"So are we", Hunter said and looked at their friend from first class, their first class friend. "We thought you had gone down with the ship when you didn't appear anywhere near us after you told us to run."

Wes shrugged.

"I was pushed back by some crazy man that was looking for his daughter. I helped him find her and get her on a life boat along with him. Then I ran."

Sebastian and Hunter smiled.

"We're so happy you're alive", Sebastian said. "Let's go somewhere to talk. We want to know what happened to you."

"No", Hunter said. "First we have to ask the office about Thad."

"But Hunt-"

"Seeing that Wes is alive gives me new hope. If he's alive Thad might also be!"

"Gentlemen", Wes tried to cut in.

"Wes wasn't at the same place as Thad was", Sebastian pointed out. "And he was here looking for him too!"

"Actually-"

"But Bas maybe this is a sign! We need to keep coming here."

"Gentlemen-"

"No I can't continue to do it Hunter", Sebastian said. "Every week we get rejected and we will continue to be rejected because… because he's gone."

"No", Hunter said and shook his head. "No, no, no Thad's not gone. He's not dead."

"If Thad wasn't alive wouldn't he have found us by now?"

"He might've asked about the wrong name…"

"We have described him to that man in there so many times", Sebastian yelled. "We've even given him a drawing that Thad made of himself! He's gone Hunter! Thad Coleman went down with the Titanic!"

Hunter looked at Sebastian, saw the distraught of his face and felt tears slide down his own. With a heavy sob Hunter pulled Sebastian into a hard hug and Sebastian hugged him back. Both were crying. It was at this point a man walked up to Wes and asked him something. Wes nodded but held up his hand for the man to wait. They waited for the two young men to calm down slightly. Wes cleared his throat and they looked at him.

"Come with me", Wes said and turned around. The other two followed him and he walked up to a car. Sebastian and Hunter gaped as a man opened the door and held a hand to his hat.

"My lord", he said.

"Thank you Donald", Wes said and then looked at the other two. "Are you two coming or what?"

Hunter and Sebastian ran over to him and got in the car.

* * *

They drove for a bit and soon reached some of the richer districts in town. The car stopped in front of a nice house just beside the park and Donald held the door open for them.

"My lord", he said. "Gentlemen."

"Thank you Donald", Wes said and smiled. He headed up to the door of the building and the doorman held it open for him and the other two. "Thank you."

"You're welcome my lord", the man said. Wes rolled his eyes and they headed over to the elevator. Sebastian and Hunter gaped at everything they saw. They had never seen such a _clean_ entrance hall. They got off on the top floor and Wes walked up to an impressive looking door. Then he turned to Hunter and Sebastian with a smile.

"Welcome to my home", he said and opened the door. He let the two others inside and two maids hurried up and took their jackets and caps or hats. Wes rolled his eyes again as he gave a girl the cane his parents told him to always use as well as his hat, gloves and coat.

"Thank you so much ladies", Wes said. "This way gentlemen."

"Thank you my lord", Hunter teased and Wes rolled his eyes. They walked in and Hunter and Sebastian gaped. The apartment was bright and clean and cozy and warm. When you walked in through the door the first thing you saw was the big living room. There will be a chandelier in the roof, made of crystal and big windows to let the sun in. There was a cozy atmosphere from the furniture and in the corner a piano and on that a violin case. Wes smiled at them.

"We have one study, two big bedrooms, two bathrooms and two guest rooms and a kitchen", he said. "A big dining room where we can have parties for all our friends and a smaller for when it's just us.

"And a library", Sebastian asked.

"Yes."

"And a big balcony?" Hunter asked.

"It's a loft apartment so we have somewhat of a garden on the roof. We need one so we can watch the stars."

"And a room where you can just sit in the quiet for a bit", Sebastian asked.

"Of course."

"It the apartment from our dreams", Sebastian whispered in awe.

Suddenly there was two barks heard and two dogs came running up to them. They were both big German Shepherds. They ran up to Wes and licked his hands and face. Wes sat crouched down to greet both dogs. Then the dogs turned to the boys and the one that was a bit bigger growled protectively.

"Hey!" Wes barked and it got quiet. "Good boys."

"Who are these two", Sebastian asked.

"The smaller one, with big smart and friendly eyes is named Sebastian", Wes said calmly.

"What", Sebastian asked.

"Yes and the bigger dog, the protective and kind one that will always help is Hunter."

"Are you mocking us", Hunter asked.

"Of course not", Wes said and smiled. "We thought you were gone after all."

"We", Hunter asked suddenly realizing that Wes had been saying we all the time. "Is that how you lords talk about yourself? In first person plural?"

"Not at all", Wes said. "Follow me please."

He headed out of the room and the other two followed. They walked through the beautiful apartment to a room which door was closed. Wes opened it quietly and stepped aside. There was a person there sleeping in a warm and soft bed, looking so small amongst all the big pillows.

"Thad Coleman went down with the Titanic", Wes said calmly. "But Thad Clearwater made it off."

Sebastian and Hunter stared at Wes in shock and then at Thad. Their missing friend, brother, boyfriend… he looked so pale. He looked sick. He coughed in his sleep and it sounded painful.

"What's wrong with him", Sebastian asked weakly and Wes sighed.

"Pneumonia…" he said. "And some nasty flu at the same time… and… he's lost his will to live… he doesn't fight it."

"Wait", Sebastian said. "Please tell me that you're not saying…"

"Wes please I'm beggin you", Hunter said but the Asian looked at them with sad eyes.

"Gentlemen", he said and sighed. "Thad is dying."

* * *

**TBC *digs hole in the ground and hides there***

**wesandwarblers - Of course it was Wes ;)**


	15. Chapter 14

Part 14  
Sebastian felt his blood turn to ice and he turned to look at Wes who was looking really sad. Hunter was feeling the same kind of dread. Thad was alive, he was there right in front of him but now Wes said he was dying. Wes sighed.

"He hasn't woken up for two days now", he said. "I thought that if I could tell him that you two were alive that he would somehow come back to us." Hunter moved slowly towards the bed and sat on his knees at the bedside and put a hand on Thad's forehead. Sebastian sat on the bed and took Thad's hand in his. Wes stayed in the door. Hunter looked at Thad's sweaty and pale face.

"Thad", he whispered. "Thad come back to us, please?"

"Please love", Sebastian whispered. "Wes found us, we're here."

There was no response. Wes walked into the room and sat on a chair beside the bed. Hunter turned to him.

"How… how did you get yourselves here", he asked. He figured that if Thad heard all three of them talking… he'd come back. Sebastian looked up and Wes sighed before patting the dog named Hunter's head. Wes smiled. He would rename them now that their friends were alive. Maybe call them Ranger and Bastian instead.

"Wes", Sebastian asked.

"Oh sorry I lost my head there for a second" he said after shaking his head. "Well here's what happened…"

* * *

_Flashback_

We all flew up when we heard screaming and we realized… Titanic was going under. All of us could see the water. I noticed how Hunter noticed Andrews frantically throwing deck chairs into the ocean for passengers to use as floating devices.

"Run", I said as people started coming our way as well as water. "Get to the stern!"

I saw the boys start to run, Hunter and Sebastian taking Thad's hands as they did so. I noticed then that there was one last life boat, on which a few women and children were being helped. I hurried over to help get them on before I also ran. But as I ran towards the stern I saw someone on the deck, someone I knew.

"Thad!" I called and helped him up. "What are you doing here? Where are the others?" People were running by us, ignoring us.

"I let them go", Thad whispered. "I… they wouldn't get there dragging me along… I wanted them to live."

I looked back and saw the water coming and I held Thad close.

"We'll get out of here", I said. "I promise. We will get out of here and the boats they are calling will arrive. It will take us to New York and we'll be safe."

"And we'll have apartment just like you described?"

"Yes", I said and pulled Thad to the edge of the ship. The water came. "Jump!"

We both jumped holding each other's hands and we went under the surface. The water was so cold, well you know how cold it was. We broke the surface and swam as far away from the ship as we could to not get dragged down with it. When she had gone down we just stayed there in the water, holding each other. So many people were screaming and struggling to stay afloat. I felt Thad burying his face in my neck and I hid my face in his hair. I didn't want to hear the screams, I didn't want to watch people die. I know Thad didn't want either, why else would he cling to me like that. But I did look up after a bit, trying to find any trace of Hunter and Sebastian. But I couldn't find any. They must either be further away from us or they went down with the Titanic. I sighed and held on to Thad.

_End Flashback_

* * *

"If I'm completely honest", Wes said and looked at them. "I don't remember that much and I don't know how we managed to survive. We both stayed awake until Carpathia arrived and was brought onto the ship and put in the same room. I refused to stay separated from Thad since we were both sure you two were lost somewhere. Before falling asleep I promised Thad I'd look out for him until we found you two."

"But", Hunter asked and caressed his little friend's clammy forehead. "Why… did this happen?"

"The doctor said Thad was already sick before ending up in the water", Wes explained gently. "He didn't know it of course." Wes lied. But he was never going to tell Hunter or Sebastian that Thad had known all along that he was sick and because of his occupation back in UK and on Ireland he hadn't gotten help from any doctor. Wes was never going to tell the duo Thad had wanted Hunter on Titanic and in the US so that he could die without Hunter knowing… he had been so sure that Hunter would forget him. Wes knew that would never have been the case. Why else would he still be looking for him.

"So… what happened when you two reached New York?" Sebastian asked. Wes chuckled.

"After a bit of trouble I convinced everyone into understanding that I really was Wesley Montgomery. It took a while but after giving them some things only a family member would know they realized I spoke the truth. I got money from the bank, my account mind you, and bought this place. Keeping Thad with me and naming him Clearwater to, sad to say, give him a higher status so the best doctors would help him if he got sick. And he did…" Wes sighed. "We hadn't been here long before he started to get sicker and after about two weeks… he couldn't leave the bed anymore and now we're here." Wes looked at the sick young man and sighed heavily. "I just… don't know what to do."

Hunter looked at Thad and made up his mind. He sat down by Thad's pillows and pulled the smaller boy close, resting Thad's head against his neck. He held the other boy. Whenever Hunter got sick Thad would hold him and sing to him. Hunter was not going to forget that. He was going to give it right back. It always helped him so it would help Thad too. Sebastian was on Thad's other side, resting his head on Thad's, hugging the smaller boy. Wes sat at Thad's feet, a hand on his knee. Hunter decided to sing that song he and Thad made up one day when they were trying to earn some money. Besides… if Thad had been rich or Hunter… Thad would never have gotten sick in the first place. And besides… it had always been part of their dreams. Being rich. He sighed before he sang:

**If I were a rich man,****  
Yubby dibby dibby dibby dibby dibby dibby dum.  
All day long I'd biddy biddy bum.  
If I were a wealthy man.  
I wouldn't have to work hard.  
Ya ha deedle deedle, bubba bubba deedle deedle dum.  
If I were a biddy biddy rich,  
Idle-diddle-daidle-daidle man.**

**I'd build a big tall house with rooms by the dozen,**  
**Right in the middle of the town.**  
**A fine tin roof with real wooden floors below.**  
**There would be one long staircase just going up,**  
**And one even longer coming down,**  
**And one more leading nowhere, just for show.**

**I'd fill my yard with chicks and turkeys and geese and ducks**  
**For the town to see and hear.**  
**Squawking just as noisily as they can.**  
**With each loud "cheep" "swaqwk" "honk" "quack"**  
**Would land like a trumpet on the ear,**  
**As if to say "Here lives a wealthy man."**

Wes chuckled as Hunter sang. Recognizing some of his childhood.

**If I were a rich man,**  
**Yubby dibby dibby dibby dibby dibby dibby dum.**  
**All day long I'd biddy biddy bum.**  
**If I were a wealthy man.**  
**I wouldn't have to work hard.**  
**Yubby dibby dibby dibby dibby dibby dibby dum.**  
**If I were a biddy biddy rich,**  
**Idle-diddle-daidle-daidle man.**

**I'd see my buddy, my Thaddy, looking like a rich man too**  
**With a proper double-chin.**  
**Supervising meals to his heart's delight.**  
**I see him putting on airs and strutting like a peacock.**  
**Oy, what a happy mood he's in.**  
**Screaming at the servants, day and night.**

"Well not really we only did that for show", Hunter chuckled before he continued:

**The most important men in town would come to fawn on me!**  
**They would ask me to advise them,**  
**Like a Solomon the Wise.**  
**"If you please, Hunter..."**  
**"Pardon me, Hunter..."**  
**Posing problems that would cross a rabbi's eyes!**

**And it won't make one bit of difference if i answer right or wrong.**  
**When you're rich, they think you really know!**

**If I were a rich man,**  
**Yubby dibby dibby dibby dibby dibby dibby dum.**  
**All day long I'd biddy biddy bum.**  
**If I were a wealthy man.**  
**I wouldn't have to work hard.**  
**Idle-diddle-daidle-daidle man.**

**Lord who mad the lion and the lamb,**  
**You decreed I should be what I am.**  
**Would it spoil some vast eternal plan?**  
**If I were a wealthy man.**

Sebastian and Wes were laughing happily at Hunter. The other boy had jumped up and started to dance around. Hunter turned to them with a small smile and then noticed something that made his eyes water. Thad was looking at him.

"You forgot the part about the synagogue and the Eastern Wall… and reading the book…" Thad said in a weak voice. Sebastian and Wes stared at him and started smiling.

"Bah that part only mattered when we performed in that Jewish part of the town", Hunter said with a thick voice. Thad looked around and noticed Sebastian as well as Wes.

"Did I die", he asked.

"No", Wes said gently. "You are still alive and you better stay that way now that we've all found each other again."

"I'll try", Thad said weakly. Sebastian leaned in and kissed him softly, Thad kissed him back.

* * *

**TBC *peaks out of bomshelter***

**wesandwarblers - We still have to see about it.**


End file.
